


Fun at Summer Camp

by notmeagain



Series: Summer-verse [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Summer Camp AU, everyone hates octavian, real world AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmeagain/pseuds/notmeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer Camp was supposed to be a fun experience from the campers to the councilors and it should have been if wasn't for the fact that there was literally another camp right across the lake with two head councilors, Percy and Jason, trying to go at each other at every opportunity. </p><p>At least everyone else thinks it's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History of things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed this chapter from the original! only minor changes though!

Percy Jackson, head counselor of Camp Half-Blood, hated Jason Grace.

Jason Grace, head counselor of Camp Jupiter, hated Percy Jackson.

Both camps are mythology themed. One is Greek mythology themed and the other Roman mythology.

These two camps are located right across from one another separated only by a lake and a small patch of woods. The lake was one of the main causes of the two camps’ disagreements. Most times it’s used as a tool for pranks.

At the far side of where both camps are located is a beach.

The other main cause was that the two head counselors both thought the other was a jackass.

It all started that one year when both camps had a canoe race on the same day, Sunday, and neither Percy nor Jason would let up on who should use the lake for the day.

It was one of the wettest and craziest fist fights in both camps’ history. It ended when Annabeth and Reyna, both co-head counselors of the camps, dragged them away or more specifically when they Percy and Jason fell over and got dumped into the lake.

The animosity between the camps went up when Percy approved Leo’s, Camp Half-Blood’s head of activities, plan to make the kids build their own dust bombs, it won’t actually set anything on fire just explode and spread different colored powder everywhere.  So, it was a very vibrant and allergy inducing day when the campers of Camp Jupiter woke up to a dusty rainbow colored mess.

It escalated when Octavian, Camp Jupiter’s head of activities, retaliated with making all the campers from Camp Jupiter make paper boats and airplanes and sent them over to Camp Half-Blood making a sloppy mess resembling a papier-mâché nightmare at Camp Half-Blood’s side.

The campers at Camp Half-Blood then used the said papier-mâché nightmare into making an actual small scale statue of Athena.

And of course who could ever forget about the _dragon taunting_. Some mornings on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays- their designated days to use the lake- Percy would lead some of the campers who were as fired up as he was about inter-camp competition to chant insulting things while boating in the lake. Sort of like a very immature version of dragon boating while Jason does virtually the exact same thing only on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Sometimes they have banners sometimes they do not.

Percy Jackson and Jason Grace did not hide their shared contempt for one another that much is obvious. Though what seemed to entertain and bug the hell out of people was much the two did not seem to realize how much they wanted to jump each other’s bones.

There were still some doubts though as the campers from both sides were split. Half of them believed that when left alone Jason and Percy would kill each other. The other side believed that they would indeed kill each other but with kisses.


	2. The betting pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah okay I changed this too. But only a bit.

Chapter 2 – The Betting Pool

Unbeknownst to Percy Jackson and Jason Grace there is an ongoing betting pool about whether or not they were ever going to get together led by the most surprising person, Nico Di Angelo.

 Nico was hired by both owners to keep everyone in line. The owners heard about the inter-camp wars and decided they needed a mediator to avoid potential lawsuits. Nico showed up a week after the canoe incident and was there to make sure that no prank would go too far and no permanent damage will be made to the camps. His job was to go back and forth the two camps making sure that no one tried to raid the other or something much worse. He would go far as to say he _hated_ his job but playing his dad’s ambassador or mediator or whatever was really annoying. He was only doing this because, well frankly, because he had nothing better to do.

“How do the owners know each other exactly?” one of the campers asked during their nightly campfire.

“And why are two camps with the same theme so close to each other?” asked another.

“It doesn’t make sense!” said Leo joining in.

“Leo!” scolded Annabeth.

“It’s true, though,” interjected Piper.

Percy gave them an easy smile and turned to the kids.

“Okay, so here’s the thing,” he explained. “My dad, the owner of this whole operation, was fraternity brothers with the person who owns the far more inferior camp—” he gestured across the lake “—right there.

“One night when they were really drunk they thought of making a mythology themed summer camp. They got into a huge disagreement somewhere along the way so they built two competing ones right across each other. Another frat brother of theirs decided to invest in both camps.”

“And Nico,” Annabeth supplied helpfully. “Is the son of the said investor so that’s why he gets to run around both camps—"

“Bossing people around,” Percy finished for her.

“I’m right here you know,” Nico said from behind them.

The children and everyone around their general vicinity screamed and ran as far away as possible.

 “You have a real knack for sneaking up on people, don’t you?” Percy said trying to get his heartbeat back to normal while Annabeth went to console the spooked children.

“Yes, I do. Makes my job a lot more fun,” Nico said with a slight smile. He didn’t look as grave as he did when summer started a week ago. Percy thought he looked better with a bit more tan and the fact that Will Solace, the camp’s resident nurse in training, has taken special interest in Nico since last year.

Maybe it was because Nico had a sort of angst-y bad boy with an aura of I-don’t-give-a-shit that Will found attractive or maybe it was his cool leather jackets he likes to wear all the time. Maybe Will was into spooky things. No one’s sure.

“I had no idea how you scored this sweet gig Di Angelo but that clears everything up. You know I had to rely on my sweet skills to get this job,” Leo joke with a grin on his face.

“This isn’t a sweet gig, Valdez,” Nico replied deadpanned.

“Oh contraire.” Leo smirked and gestured to Will at the other side of the camp fire with the other camp counselors and campers.

“Shut up,” Nico growled out getting redder.

“I would feel threatened if it weren’t for that blush on your face also, for the fact that I can take you in a fight.” Leo quipped with one eyebrow raised.

“Oh please, _I_ can take you in fight with my hands tied behind my back,” Piper said rolling her eyes.

Leo was about to say something else when Annabeth appeared seeming to have heard the last part of the conversation and interjected “Okay. Okay. We get it Leo can be beaten up easily.” She said as she sat back down.

“I resent that!” Leo exclaimed.

“You resent a lot of things, man,” Percy pointed out.

“Yes, I resent this conversation right now,” Leo said in a huff.

They all laughed. It was fun ganging up on Leo.

Their fun was halted when a kid threw a spear into the campfire.

It was followed by Clarisse, Ares Cabin Head, saying “Nice one kid! Great shot!”

“I’ll deal with this one,” Percy said standing up and going towards the culprits.

“NO THROWING THINGS IN THE CAMPFIRE!” Percy shouted “HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?!”

Leo whistled away just as Percy left the group.

“So, ladies and Nico, I know this is what I get for being not being here last year but care to explain the whole Percy and Blondie McBlonde guy from the other camp situation?” Leo asked.

Piper had a smirk on her face when she said “Unbridled and unresolved sexual tension.”

“Poorly articulated man feelings,” Annabeth supplied.

“If you want in on the betting pool it’s about five figures by now I think,” Nico said with a bored expression looking into the fire.

“Woah, hold up! People are betting on this? Hell yeah I’m in! You two in on it too?” Leo asked pointing his fingers at Annabeth and Piper at the last part.

“Oh yeah,” Piper said.

“Of course. Everyone is even Camp Jupiter,” Annabeth said making it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Shit! But I’m willing to bet my favourite hammer that Percy doesn’t know.”

“The world would soon end before Percy Jackson gets a hold of his feelings” Annabeth looked at Nico “Same goes for the other side right, Nico?”

Nico looked at them and grinned “Oh yeah. The one thing they have in common is their idiocy.”

“That’s good for us that they never find out until after,” Annabeth said. “If they do then the whole pool gets nullified because if I know anything about Percy and I know a lot he’s stubborn. Once he gets a whiff of this bet it’ll probably never happen which will be too bad for him.”

“Why?” Leo asked.

“Because he’ll deny it over and over until we’re all old and die before he admits that Blondie’s got a sweet piece of ass,” Piper said with glint of mischief in her eyes.

“There are children around McLean!” Leo said in a mock scandalized voice while fanning his face with his hands. “Watch your language young miss!”

“Hey guys shut up he’s coming back,” Nico said spotting Percy and Will holding s’mores walking over to them.

“Hello, everyone!” Will said cheerily, everyone greeted him back, sitting next to Nico and handing him the s’mores “Eat.”

“But-” Nico tried to argue.

“No, buts. You didn’t eat dinner. You’re eating this right now.”

“Fine.” Nico submitted without much fight.

The others teased them, naturally. Nico blushed a healthy shade of pink then red. Will just laughed them off.

“So, what’re you guys talking about now?” Percy asked.

“You and a certain Jason Grace” Annabeth said.

Percy’s face soured instantly “Eck.”

“Why? You know I never got a full story! What did he ever do to you?” Leo asked.

“Here we go,” Annabeth grumbled more to herself but loud enough so everyone could hear it would look like she was annoyed if it weren’t for the small smile on her lips.

“He’s a stuck up asshole that thinks he’s just so fucking perfect. He’s probably got a ruler up his ass. Not to mention _he_ started the whole thing. I clearly said that _our_ canoe race, the one last year, was on that Sunday and theirs was the next! I was willing to let it pass but then he just wouldn’t apologize he kept saying it wasn’t their fault when it clearly was! I have the records and everything. But nope he’s so fucking stubborn and he keeps trying to one up me and just be a general douche bag all the time even when I tried to make nice!,” Percy said with a flow he’s probably said this many times before.

“Do you people forget that we are in a camp full of _children_?! Watch your language!” Annabeth reproached.

“Wouldn’t want yet _another_ angry parent asking how their kid learned the word _bitchface_ , now do we?” Nico said in a weird cheery tone. Probably because Will was with him and with that number of s’mores who wouldn’t be happy?

“Whatever,” Percy brushed off. “I’m head counselor I can do whatever what I want.”

“You’re _co-head counselor,_ ” Annabeth said. “And no you cannot.”

“So, all of that drama was because of a stupid canoe race that happened last year?” Leo clarified.

“It wasn’t stupid!” Percy defended.

“And where were all of you when all of this went down? I know if Piper was there she could talk her way out of it. She could talk her way out of a paper bag.” Leo winked at Piper to which Piper shook her head at him clearly disappointed.

“Your attempts at flattery will not make me agree into being your wingman, Leo” Piper said with annoyance.

“I have the answer to that.” Will said grinning. “Annabeth and Piper were in the clinic helping me tend to some kids because someone thought it would be funny to braid some of the girls hair to each other.”

“That is pretty funny though,” commented Nico working his way through the s’mores.

“Holy crap!” Leo exclaimed “We can finally agree on something Di Angelo.”

The group roared with laughter.


	3. Healthy Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very short, im very sorry :P
> 
> update: I edited this too
> 
> another update: apparently, I originally posted this on my birthday! :D

“They are at it again,” Annabeth complained to Chiron, facilitator of activities-- he only comes in once a week to do paperwork-- once she got to his office to hand in some records.

“Well, nothing like healthy competition as they say,” said Chiron with a wise smile, his eye crinkling like he remembered a fond memory.

“Healthy competition is going to get those two idiots killed or maimed or more importantly someone else killed or maimed.”

“Or maybe it’s just the start of young love,” Chiron said wistfully.

“You’re in on the pool too?” Annabeth asked a bit amazed. Nico di Angelo really had connections all around.

“Oh yes, who isn’t? It didn’t happen last year so I’m betting maybe a week or two before the end of summer, yes,” Chiron said thoughtfully.

“Hey, Chiron what’s up? Got your files here,” Percy said when he entered Chiron’s office carrying a stack of paper.

“Ah, Percy, Annabeth here was just telling me the rivalry is still going strong.”

“I don’t get why everyone is so obsessed about that,” Percy said with a roll of his eyes.

“You’re one to talk, seaweed brain.”

“I’m not obsessed with it, wisegirl!” Percy said defensively.

“Keep telling yourself that,” scoffed Annabeth.

“What’s the agenda for this week?” Chiron asked to placate the argument that was bound to happen.

“The Apollo and Aphrodite Cabins are having a play on Tuesday, the Ares Cabin and Hephaestus cabin are having a weapons demo on Wednesday-”

“Don’t worry, Percy, Leo, and I will be supervising along with Clarisse and Lee,” Annabeth reassured Chiron seeing the growing alarm on his face.

“Scavenger hunt on Thursday and Friday is the kite contest” Percy grinned, he already had a few ideas on a kite or two that would be very interesting to fly over the sky where Camp Jupiter and one particular blonde uptight, bossy, asshole could see.

“The scavenger hunt will be held where?” Chiron asked.

“In the forest because apparently kids running around camp disturbing everyone could be dangerous” Percy said.

“It _is_ dangerous seaweed brain, remember last time a kid almost got shot with an arrow because he thought one of the clues was in the targets?” Annabeth said.

“Yeah, that was terrifying,” Percy agreed.

“Have you consulted with Mr. Di Angelo about using the shared forest? You know there’s a boundary we need to be mindful of,” Chiron pointed out.

“Shit,” Percy cursed. “Hey, Annabeth would you mind talking to Nico?” he said shooting her a winning smile.

She rolled her eyes “Percy, I talked to him last time. And if I remember correctly aren’t _you,_ head counselor?”

“ _Co-head_ counselor,” Percy said and then “Damn it. How do you do that?”

Annabeth smirked “I’m just that good.”

“Run along now both of you, you have a camp to run,” Chiron told them “Also, no swearing in front of the young impressionable children.”

After they left Chiron’s office they walked along the volley ball pit where some kids were playing when Percy turned to Annabeth.

“C’mon Annabeth please, you talk to Nico,” Percy pleaded as they kept walking.

“Why is Nico avoiding you, again?” Annabeth asked.

“No, wait, he was avoiding me?”

“Not the point. Why don’t you want to talk to Nico?”

“Because he’ll just make me talk to Jason!” Percy said not paying attention to where they were going and just following Annbaeth.

“I don’t see your problem.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Yes, I do and I don’t care.”

“You just want me to suffer.”

“A little bit, yeah.”

He groaned at that to which Annabeth only laughed.

“Annabeth!”  he whined.

“Oh c’mon Percy, how bad can it be?”

“I could go to jail.”

“How?”

“For murdering Jason Grace,” he said gravely

“Not if you bury the evidence,” she advised.

“Now, you’re going to jail too.”

“Why?!”

“For conspiring with me. Now, will you talk to Nico for me please?”

“They won’t put me in jail. They’d never suspect the pretty blonde.”

“Annabeth, are you thinking of getting away with murder?”

“Keep annoying me and we’ll see,” she threatened.

“You know, you scare me sometimes.”

“Only sometimes?” she asked innocently as she looked at Percy.

He was about to respond when they stopped suddenly and Annabeth said “We’re here!”

“What are we doing in the infirmary-” the question died in his throat as he realized what Annabeth has done. He was about to say something when she started to run off. She was already a good length away before he noticed.

 “Bye Percy! Good luck!” she said over her shoulder heading to the arts & crafts area.

“Damn it,” he grumbled.

He opened the infirmary door to be welcomed with Will and Nico making out. It would be funny if he wasn’t so annoyed at the prospect of talking to Jason. Still Percy found a bit of humour at how Will has Nico grabbed by the jacket while Nico holding on to Will’s shoulders.

“Okay, break it up lover boys,” Percy called the two’s attention.

The two were surprised. Will was amused and Nico was clearly mortified.

“Hey, Percy, there anything you need?” Will said brightly setting Nico’s jacket back to normal.

“Clearly, not seeing that, I need to borrow your boyfriend,” Percy said amused at how embarrassed Nico was getting every second.

“By all means, but please can you please return him as soon as possible we were busy doing...things” Will grinned.

“I’ll have him to you as soon as I’m done. Also, can you please not do that during active hours? People might get traumatised and by people I mean Leo. Last time he saw people making out he fell into a hole,” Percy said. He was fine with them being a couple, he was actually really happy for them. It was nice to see happy couples around, but they just can’t seem to keep it in their pants which is not good when there are about a ton of children running around that might catch them. Leo literally fell into a whole when he saw Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez making out that one time two years ago.

“What do you want Percy?” Nico grumbled as they walked outside.

“Are the Romans using the forest on Thursday?”

“Wait.” Nico said as he pulled out a small notepad from his aviator jacket that he wears even when it’s summer. Percy always thought that was a bit weird, also the fact that Nico has an array of different jackets.  “Nope but Jason said they might have something it’s not sure yet. We should go there to talk to him just to make sure.”

“Can’t you do that yourself?” Percy asked hopefully

“I’m a mediator not your messenger, Jackson,” Nico replied deadpanned.

“Can’t you be both?”

“I can but I don’t want to.”

“Ugh. Fine. Go say bye to your boyfriend and let’s go.”

Nico was about to say something but just turned opened the door again popped his head in quickly and said quickly “We’re gonna go to Camp Jupiter. I’ll see you later. Bye, babe!” then turned back to Percy who was smiling at him.

“What?” Nico snapped.

“ _Babe?_ ”

“Oh shut up.”

 


	4. It was his boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo it's up and I actually like it 
> 
> because the first four drafts i hated

He and Nico were on a boat on their way to the other camp. There were a number of other ways to get to Camp Jupiter, one was using the camp pick-up truck or camp-van to drive to the other camp and use the regular entrance like normal people or they could ride their motorcycles there, but instead Percy opted to ride via his boat.

Just to make things clear Percy Jackson’s father was Poseidon, the water guy. Poseidon was a very rich business man whose businesses all centered on water like; bottled water companies, water filtering plants, boat companies, by the sea hotels, and many more. So it was only natural for Percy to have a boat.

He was pretty proud of that boat only because he knew Jason Grace did not have a boat. Plus, Nico was dying to use his pirate flag and Percy wanted to make the kid happy.

“I hate that place,” Percy mumbled on the way over.

 “I love waving this flag around,” Nico beamed as he was waving a pirate’s flag with skull and crossbones signalling that he was coming with Percy.

“You couldn’t have picked a more neutral flag?” Percy asked amused. Times like these Percy was reminded of the excitably kid he met the first time a few years back.

“Now, why would I do that?” Nico said with a slight smirk.

Percy shook his head as a reply keeping his eyes focused on the road, well, lake. He really did not want to see Jason Grace again no matter what Annabeth or Grover say or _imply_. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had a conversation with the guy without having it result to insults. It was not his fault that he did not have a stick up his ass like Mr. Toughie McBlonde Dude.

Just thinking about him makes Percy want to punch him and in his perfect mouth--- _teeth_. Percy thought vehemently blushing to himself, he meant _teeth._ He was only having these thoughts because Annabeth, Grover, and Piper put them in his head. _Yeah, all the power of suggestion,_ Percy convinced himself.

“What’s wrong with you?” Nico asked noticing Percy’s slight coloring.

“Nothing,” Percy replied not looking at Nico, still stubbornly steering the boat to the make shift dock just across their own.

“Whatever,” was Nico’s only reply and Percy was thankful he didn’t push further because talking about why he’d been blushing at the thought of Jason Grace’s mouth would be preposterous and did not happen.

“Look they’re welcoming us.” Nico pointed the two people waiting for them.

At the small dock there was an angry looking Jason Grace with his arms across his chest with Reyna looking bored.

“Reyna’s in a good mood today she doesn’t look annoyed only slightly annoyed,” Percy said.

Nico despite himself snorted.

As soon as Percy turned off the motor Jason started speaking.

“What do you want?” Jason said with a pointed glare at Percy as they stepped off the boat and onto the make shift dock.

“Hold your horses, Grace, I’m just here to ask if you guys were using the forest on Thursday,” Percy explained as his hands slipped into the pockets of his jeans.

“What for?” Jason asked.

“We’re going to have a treasure hunt,” Percy explained quickly.

Before Jason could reply someone from Camp Jupiter screamed “ATTACK!” and then there was a scuffle and then a lot of _ow_ ’s, groaning, and _eeep_. It all happened in five seconds which was impressive if they were going for shortest group assault ever.

Reyna turned around scanned the damage and then looked at Jason and said “I’ll take care of it. You can handle this,” she said it with such finality that it would be hard to argue but Jason wanted to try.

“How about I go check on them while you handle this?” Jason suggested looking as eager to get away from this conversation as Percy was. Which kind of offended Percy on a small level and he didn’t know why.

“No.”

Jason for only a brief second looked panicked and Percy was kind of sympathetic he too wanted out of here, but also _he was the annoying one why would he want an out?_ Percy thought. Jason’s face settled back to calm indifference and Percy really wanted to wipe that expression of his face.

“Bye, Reyna” Nico said.

Reyna nodded at Nico then looked at the three of them.

“I’m sure you can handle this,” was all Reyna said to either Jason or Nico before she left.

“What was that about?” Percy asked pertaining to the whole fiasco Reyna was about to handle.

“None of your business,” Jason answered in a clipped manner.

“No need to get snippy, Grace.” Percy said a bit of irritation flaring up.

“I wasn’t being snippy, Jackson.” Jason said in the same tone of voice as Percy’s.

“Okay, calm down, you two,” Nico said intervening.

“He started-” Percy was about to say but then thought better of it when Nico glared at him to shut him up so instead he just said “So, Thursday. Forest. Treasure Hunt. Yes?” smiling expectantly.

Percy tried to talk as little as possible and if that meant him talking like a caveman then so be it.

Jason rolled his eyes.

“Sure,” Jason said.

“Yes! Okay, thanks! Nice seeing you! Well, not really. Bye! C’mon Nico let’s go!” Percy said quickly going to the boat.

“Stop!” Jason said.

Percy internally groaned and turned around to face Jason. If he had to stay there one more second he didn’t know what he would do.

“You can use the forest on Thursday for your treasure hunt, we were going to have a wilderness exploration there that day but we can move it some other time, but in return I need your boat,” Jason said.

 “What’s next you want the shirt off my back too?” Percy said sarcastically.

Jason rolled his eyes “Like I’d want that hideous thing.”

“You’re one to talk. Your purple shirt is uglier than ours by a mile,” Percy scoffed.

“What’s wrong with purple?!” Jason defended.

“Nothing, aside from the fact that it’s horrible,” countered Percy.

“Like _orange_ is any better!”

“It is!”

“No, it’s not!”

“Yes, it is!”

“Hey!” Nico yelled at the two of them “Stop acting like children.”

 “I’m not lending you my boat,” Percy said.

“Then, you can’t use the forest,” countered Jason.

“Nico, isn’t there some rule about this?” Percy said looking at Nico pleadingly.

“The rules state that if both parties do not agree on the scheduling and use of the shared property then neither can use it,” Nico recited from memory the rules of play for communal camp properties. Nico looked as bored as he did when he was trying to memorize the rules and procedures for both camps.

Percy sighed “Why do you need the boat for anyway?”

“Bird watching.”

“What?”

“Some campers wanted to go bird watching,” Jason explained.

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Okay... But the sea and birds... I don’t get the connection,” asked Percy kind of confused.

Jason sighed. “There’s a migration happening and we wanted to see it and the migration usually happens when they fly above the sea.”

“Okay, fine. But I’m coming too,” Percy said.

Jason’s eyes widened a little behind his glasses but composed himself quickly “Why?!”

“I don’t trust you using my boat,” Percy said simply.

“What? I’m not going to trash your boat!”

“No way.”

“Nico!” Jason said looking for some support which Nico did not give.

“It is _his_ boat,” Nico said.

“I thought you were supposed to be impartial,” Jason said looking at Nico frustrated.

Nico held up his hands “I am. I’m just saying he has a point. Do you even know how to _drive_ a boat?”

“Not really,” Jason admitted reluctantly.

Percy snickered looking smug. _At least he isn’t all that perfect_ Percy thought.

“Well, it’s settled then. Camp Half-blood can get the forest on Thursday and a boat ride-”

“Next Sunday,” Jason provided.

“A boat ride next Sunday. Great. It’s settled and no one gets charged with physical assault for 3 straight days. Hooray,” Nico said with some sarcasm. His expression never changing.

“Now,” Nico said to Percy “Let’s go back to camp before you idiots ruin my streak.”

 


	5. Dragon Taunting and the Kite Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is clueless while Jason is starting to get it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of long....kind of meh... hope you like it!

Percy and Grover were setting up some clues in the forest on a Wednesday late after lunch.

“So, let me get this straight” Grover said while stapling an arrow on a tree “we get the forest tomorrow but you have to take Jason and a couple of his campers on a boat trip?”

“Yes,” grumbled Percy.

“Yeah, okay. I don’t see why you’re so worked up.”

“I have to take Jason Grace, head counselor-”

“I think they call it praetor there,” Grover pointed out helpfully.

“Not the point, man.”

“Sorry. Continue.”

“I have to take Jason Grace, _praetor_ , of Camp Jupiter and some of his campers on a boat in the sea.”

“And you don’t trust yourself alone with him,” Grover said with double meaning as his lips quirked up a bit but Percy didn’t catch it.

“The temptation to push him off is far too great.”

“Nah, you wouldn’t do that.”

“Think I can’t push Jason Grace off a boat?” Percy asked challengingly.

“No, I meant you wouldn’t do that with all those kids there,” Grover pointed out.

Percy paused. “God damn it, you’re right.”

“What if I get him alone...” Percy thought aloud.

Grover cracked a grin and raised his eyebrows at Percy.

“What?” Percy asked confused.

“Nothing....” Grover said shaking his head.

As they were walking along the woods to put up more clues Percy stumbled and fell on his face on the forest floor.

“Woah, you okay there Percy?” Grover asked concerned.

“No. Leave me. This is my body’s way of telling me it hates me,” Percy said with a groan trying to stand back up.

Grover helped him “What’s wrong, dude?”

“I’m just really tired.”

“Why?”

“You try waking up at 6:30 AM,” he said the last part like it was the most horrible thing in the world.

“And why were _you_ awake at 6:30 AM? Official camp activities don’t start until like 7:30,” Grover asked smirking.

Percy brushed off some dirt of his shirt “Because I was leading the dragon boat team to victory. Duh. ”

“So, it isn’t so you can yell rhythmic insults at Camp Jupiter so you can lure out their praetor so you can show off your boating skills?”

Percy scoffed “Hell no!”

“Okay... Just making sure.” Grover smiled at him “No need to be so defensive about it.”

“I wasn’t being defensive” Percy said defensively as they put up more clues.

“No, of course you weren’t.”

Percy sighed, _why must his friends do this to him?_ he thought.

 

\---

 

Coincidentally, that was exactly what Jason was thinking during the events of that morning’s dragon taunting courtesy of Camp Half-Blood led by a Mr. Percy Jackson.

It was early in the morning 6:30 AM but he’s already been awake for an hour.

Camp Jupiter was a lot like a military camp than a regular summer camp. It was the Roman way.

Jason Grace was standing a little way away from the lake with his binoculars watching Camp Half-Blood’s dragon boat team and definitely not Percy Jackson standing at one end of the boat with a megaphone cone shouting terrible insults observing the way his muscular arms move. No, definitely not that.

“Jason, stop ogling Jackson,” Reyna said from behind him.

He gave a slight jump.

Reyna chuckled at his surprise.

“I am not,” Jason replied not turning around or even looking at Reyna. His eyes still trained on the other camp’s dragon boat team. Their insults echoing off in the otherwise quiet morning.

“Okay, because just standing here and watching them through binoculars totally doesn’t seem like you’re ogling him”

“I could be ogling someone else,” Jason said.

“Are you?” Reyna asked her eyebrow raised.

“No.”

“Then what’s your point?”

“Um...,” Jason faltered a blush creeping up on his face.

“Sure,” Reyna said smugly “And you just admitted that you _were_ ogling Jackson by the way so...”

“Fuck, I am _not_ ogling him!” Jason said finally taking his eyes off the people on the boat to look at Reyna trying for a glare which only made her smirk.

“Whatever. It’s too early for this anyway,” Reyna said “I only came here to tell you that you have Octavian duty today.”

“Fuck,” Jason said. He hated Octavian but that wasn’t really saying much since everyone hated Octavian. He was a serious prick and it was his fault that Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood have such a bad relationship; the canoe thing was his fault though Jason could have apologized anyway but well why should he apologize if it wasn’t his fault? Jason had an inkling feeling Octavian wanted war but he didn’t know why.

“Don’t worry. All you have to do is talk to him about all the activities he wants to do. You have to sit with him and listen to him list down all his activity proposals,” Reyna said her eyes glinting evilly.

Octavian was insufferable. Being in a small room with him alone was truly horrible. He’d rather jump into the freezing lake in nothing but his superman underwear.

Reyna saw his pained expression and smiled consolingly “It will probably be as bad as you think it will be.”

“That’s not comforting.”

“It wasn’t meant to be.”

Jason groaned “Why don’t you do it since you seem to have a tolerance for him?”

“What are you crazy? I am not going to endure more alone time with Octavian,” Reyna said

“But you two make such a good couple,” Jason teased

Reyna punched him in arm. Hard.

“I was just kidding! OW!” Jason said rubbing his arm with the hand not holding the binoculars.

“I’ve never heard more terrible words spoken,” Reyna said unremorseful for the pain.

“Sorry! Sorry! Don’t punch me again!”

Reyna sighed “When you’re done with-” she gestured to the lake and him “-whatever you’re doing here come back to camp and do your job.”

“It’s called checking out the competition!” Jason said.

Maybe _checking out_ were not the best words to use as it made Reyna raise her brow and smirk. He rolled his eyes.

“Whatever,” Reyna said as she left him be.

When he went back to checking out—damn it, _observing_ the people on the lake his focus was being drawn by the ridiculously attractive guy throwing insults. Some of them were even creative. Then suddenly, Percy stopped shouting, looked at Jason directly then winked, smiled, then continued with his rhythmic insults.

 _Shit._ _He saw me_. Jason thought.

He then did the only rational thing that came to his flustered mind.

 He took one hand off the binoculars to raise his middle finger up.

 

\---

 

Oh, Percy was going to get him back for that even though he started it.

Thursday went off without a hitch though some kid accidentally fell off a tree; she’s fine now Will got her back up on her feet.

It was finally the day of the Kite competition and some of the kids and counselors brought their A-game. Leo, had this dragon kite that looked like it could breathe fire which was dangerous but totally awesome.

Percy on the other hand had this long and simple kite with something written on it. Soon, his kite will take to the sky and it was going to be fun.

“This is a bad idea,” Annabeth told him.

“Why? Because it’s mine?”

“Yes. What are you planning on accomplishing?”

“Bother Jason Grace into imploding.”

“Oh, I bet you could do that if you just take your shirt off while dragon boat practice,” Annabeth said under her breath.

“Did you say something?” Percy asked.

“Nothing,” Annabeth said innocently.

“Okay,” Percy said not believing her.

They made the way their way to the other kite flyers. The judges consisted of Piper, Clarisse, Will, and Grover around them were the spectators.

Leo was already gearing up his dragon kite he called Festus.

An 8 year-old named Harley, had his kite in the shape of violent rotating blades that when the wind picks it up actually rotates.

A small girl had a giant butterfly kite and next to her had a giant vampire bat kite.

And other campers who had some variety or other of kites.

Everyone was setting up then one by one the kites took flight.

It was quite a sight, so many different kites all flying together up in the sky.

Percy’s was up in the air the letter spelling out ‘YOU SUCK <3’ facing the other camp.

He was so sure that Jason saw it he could almost hear him growl with anger. That thought brought a smile to Percy’s face. Not that thinking of Jason would bring a smile to his face normally, mind you.

He heard a lot snickers when he raised the banner. He felt pretty proud of himself.

“You know he’s going to hate that right?” Nico asked coming up to him.

“Kind of the point,” Percy said grinning.

“Whatever,” Nico said as he set off for Will who was admiring a kite in the shape of the sun.

 

\---

 

Jason was outraged more than he liked to be. He was once again sanctioned for more private time with Octavian because he wasn’t finished with his proposals last time.

Octavian was droning on and on about what he sees for the future of the camp blah, blah, blah. He was bored out of his mind and barely listening then he made the mistake of looking out the window.

What he saw was an array of different kites flying around the other camp and then he saw _it._ In big bold magnificent letters ‘YOU SUCK  <3’

He knew it was the work of one Percy Jackson. Only he would have handwriting that bad.

“Son of a bitch,” Jason said

“Excuse me?!” Octavian annoyingly said offended

“Not you, well...” Jason shook his head and then pointed outside “Look.”

“Those damned Greeks,” Octavian grumbled.

“Not all of them you dolt, just-” he stopped short. He wasn’t going to explain this to him.

“I’ll be right back but don’t wait up!” Jason said bolting off the door.

He was looking for Reyna but found Frank Zhang, the archery instructor instead.

“Hey, Jason what’s up?” Frank greeted him.

“Look,” he said pointing at the sky.

“Oh cool, that one breathes fire. How’d they manage that?” Frank asked amazed.

“Not that one,” Jason said “That one. The one that looks like a banner.”

“You. Suck. Heart.” Frank read the kite.

“Percy Jackson that asshole.”

“You think it’s him?”

“Who else?”

Frank smiled kindly  “C’mon Jason, lighten up.”

“So, you’re not mad about this?” Jason asked.

“Nah, plus, I’ve met Percy before he’s just having some fun,” Frank explained.

“What? You’ve _met_ him before?”

“Oh yeah, he’s a nice guy.”

“I don’t believe you,” Jason said.

“Well, okay, in different circumstances he is a nice guy,” Frank was about to say something else when an arrow whizzed past his Jason’s head grazing his temple.

“Yikes!” Frank said then looked to the direction of the shooter they heard a faint “sorry”.

“I’m gonna go check up on that, you okay?” Frank asked.

“Yeah sure I’ll just go find Reyna” Jason said completely unfazed by the arrow “Where is she by the way?”

“Javelin pit?” Frank suggested.

“Right.”

When he got to Reyna all she told him was to not take it so seriously. That was rich coming from her since she takes everything very seriously but he agreed. Why was he so affected by this? If someone else did something similar he wouldn’t even give them the time of day, it was too immature. But there was something about Percy that seems to always strike a nerve.

 _Shit,_ Jason thought _what’s happening to me?_

 

\---

 

Somewhere after the kite competition that the little boy Harley won, Percy was packing up some stuff and cataloguing them putting them in storage when Grover popped up.

“Hey Percy!” Grover greeted

“’Hi G-man,” Percy greeted without looking up.

“So, the kite?” Grover asked.

“Funny right?” Percy said smiling while writing up that they need more bandages.

“Oh yeah, very. It looked like it took a lot of effort,” Grover commented.

“Hm?” Percy said as he wrote down that they had an excess in washable paints “Nah, just like a couple of hours. No biggie.”

“Mmhmm.”

“What?” Percy asked looking up from his clipboard.

“Well...” Grover started to say when Percy’s eyes narrowed at him “Okay, so you spent all that effort just so you can annoy the guy?”

“Yeah. What’s so wrong with that?”

“You were trying to get his attention?” Grover answered Percy’s question with another one.

“Yeah. Sort of the point.” Percy said went back to checking how many fire extinguishers they had.

“Okay.” Grover said. He was very amused at how clueless his best friend was.

“Are you going to just stand there and watch me or are you to help?” Percy said throwing a bandage pack at him.

Grover rolled his eyes and chuckled “Yeah, yeah.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! comments are highly appreciated <3


	6. Bad coffee on a boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was late and is sucky woops

Chapter 6 – Bad coffee on a boat.

Percy was waiting for Jason by the dock already at the boat, when they got into the boat Jason introduced the children to Percy, Kelly a red-headed 9 year old, Miguel a chubby cheeked 8 year old, Casey a curly haired 7 year old. They were all wearing their purple camp shirts and jackets with binoculars hanging from their necks.

Percy said hi to the children and was about to give Jason a very cold pleasantry when Jason reached into his backpack and handed him a thermos. Percy eyed it warily.

“It’s coffee,” Jason explained almost shyly then his face turned indifferent again “Take it.”

“O-kay,” Percy said slowly looking at Jason cautiously as he took the thermos.

Jason sighed. “Look it’s not poisoned or anything. I just thought I’d be nice.”

“Well, now that you mention poison---”

Jason was about to argue when Kelly whined, “Let’s go!!!”

And so, they did because no one wants a small 9-year-old angry. Especially near bodies of water.

Percy doesn’t know why he isn’t more pissed. There he was at the beach in wee hours of the morning with three kids and Jason Grace freezing his ass off waiting for birds. All in all he should be super pissed. Hell, he should have been downright mad but he can’t seem to get that fire going which was weird so he blames it on the morning and the fact that Jason tried to be nice and give him coffee.

They were quietly observing the migration patterns of birds.  Or they would if they actually saw any birds. The sea and sky were spectacularly clear of anything other than the colour blue. It would have been a beautiful day, he loved the colour blue but this wasn’t a regular day.

Percy decided to try the coffee Jason gave him and the moment the coffee reached his tongue he was sure Jason hated him. He spit it out his face souring.

“You call this coffee?!” Percy said through coughs.

“Not my fault you can’t handle strong coffee!”

“It’s strong enough to chew!”

“Hey! You’re gonna scare the birds!” Casey yelled trying to peer over the railing.

“Be careful Casey! You might fall over,” Jason said as he moved the little girl to a safer distance.

 “They’d scare the birds IF THERE WERE ANY!” exclaimed Miguel stomping his feet making the boat rock a bit while Casey just looked around sad and disappointed.

“Where are the birds!?” demanded Kelly. “This doesn’t make sense!”

“Global Warming?” Percy said.

“Maybe, we just had the dates wrong?” Jason said trying to appease them or at the very least prevent a multiple simultaneous tantrum.

“No!” Miguel yelled “The birds were supposed to fly here TODAY!!!”

“YEAH!” Kelly agreed loudly.

Casey just looked pitiful her big eyes watering and then she wailed in a pitch only a little girl could.

Everyone else covered their ears.

Before Jason could do anything Percy already crouched down to Casey’s height put his hand on her shoulders and tried to calm her down.

“How about we wait a little longer?” Percy suggested calmly giving her a smile often used when dealing with emotionally distraught children.

Casey looked at him wide eyed, her lip in a pout, sniffling.

“C’mon what do you say guys?” Percy asked enthusiastically looking at the other two kids then at Jason “Jason?” Percy said signalling for back up.

“Yeah, how about we wait a little while longer, maybe they’re just late,” Jason said with the same tone of voice as Percy’s.

“What if we don’t see them today?” Miguel asked sounding less angry and more sad.

“Then we see them another day,” Percy said taking everyone by surprise.

“Really?!” Kelly asked her spirits instantly lifting looking at Percy.

“Yeah!” Percy said and then looked back at Casey “So, what you say huh? No more crying?”

“We can go back anytime to look for birds?” Casey asked in a small voice.

“Yes.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Casey gave a big smile showing her missing tooth and Miguel and Kelly hugged each other cheering.

\--

Jason settled the kids in the back of the Camp Jupiter minivan which was like a regular minivan but was violently purple with the camp logo on either side. Before he left he spoke to Percy.

“Um, hey!” Jason called from where Percy was setting up to leave.

Percy turned around.

“Um,” Jason started, it was a lame starter and he knew he had better but he was always slightly nervous every time he wanted to talk to Percy and that unsettled him much more than he wanted to.

“What’s up?” Percy asked curious as to why Jason wanted to talk to him but not quite as averse to the idea as he should have given that they were nemeses.

“I just wanted to thank you for what you did back there and I mean you don’t have to---”

 “I promised the kids and even though they’re from your camp they’re still kids. I’m not heartless.”

“I wasn’t saying you were but I mean this isn’t like you.”

“Doing something nice isn’t like me?”

“No.”

“How would you know?”

“Well, I think from past experiences you haven’t been the best example of a good person.”

“And you were?” Percy pointed out.

“Good point,” Jason agreed.

There was an awkward silence. Both men were just looking anywhere but each other.

“I’ll see you in three days,” Percy said finally.

“See you.”

The two succeeding boat rides that took place the following days were all a bust so much so that the kids wanted out. That’s how Jason explained it to Percy, while he already set up the boat ready to sail, when he came to meet up with him at the usual spot with no kids in sight.

“Damn. Now, I kind of regret not being late,” Percy said offhandedly.

It made Jason snicker.

In the course of the boat rides the two of them came to a truce, a neutral ground. Or more like a less hostile place which was an improvement. They bantered with one another and it almost seemed like they were friends thought either would deny such as fact.

“Well, anyway...” Jason was going to say something but then the birds appeared out of the horizon “HOLY SHIT!”

The birds were ugly as hell but there was a whole bunch of them. It wasn’t beautiful or majestic but it was the coolest thing both have ever seen.

“Holy shit!” Percy agreed “Get on! Quick!”

So, he did. Percy scrambled with the controls and then set off their spot in the sea.

“Take pictures, Grace!” Percy ordered as he steered through the flock of ugly migratory birds.

“What do you think I’m doing?!” Jason yelled back taking out his phone and clicking away. He’s pretty sure the pictures were blurry.

The boat stopped and they were surrounded by some of the weirdest birds he’s ever seen in his 21 years of life.

“These birds,” Percy said “Are so weird looking.”

“They’re supposed to be rare.”

“Now, we know why.”

Jason laughed at that. Percy Jackson was an actually okay guy but he will continue to dislike him on principle.

Which was pretty easy to do before he fell off the boat.

The boat started rocking more than it was safe. He stumbled for a few seconds, dropped his phone abruptly, and then fell off too quickly for Percy to do anything to prevent the fall.

It was annoying more than it was dangerous. For Jason anyway.

He was barely a minute in the water when strong arms pulled him up.

He was saved.

He was also soaked.

“Hey, you okay?” Percy asked concerned.

Percy looked at him carefully his hands were on his shoulders steadying him as he sat shivering a bit.

“Shit,” Percy said looking at him then ordered “Stay here and try not fall over again.”

Jason was still a little fazed. Getting thrown into cold sea water will do that to you.

Percy came out with a pirate flag and wrapped it around Jason.

“I don’t have a towel,” Percy explained shyly.

“T-thanks,” Jason said he hated that he stuttered but he was cold.

Jason looked around and everything was blurry. He realized it was because he lost his glasses. He squinted.

“I lost my glasses,” Jason stated more to himself.

“Ah shit,” Percy muttered his hands were on Jason’s arms now.

Percy lets go and Jason feels slightly disappointed. He tells himself it’s because he misses the warmth and not the actual touch.

“Found it,” Percy said then proceeded to take off his clothes.

It’s official. The world hates Jason Grace.

“W-what are you doing?” Jason asked a little panicky as Percy took off his shirt. Jason gripped the flag around his body tighter feeling a little hotter under the collar.

Then Percy took of his pants and Jason was sure he was absolutely pink. Instead of answering him Percy dove into the cold water and swam to get the other camp counsellor’s glasses.

He was back in record time and he even pulled himself back up on the boat.

Percy was standing in front of Jason naked save for his blue boxers, soaking wet, leaving little to nothing to the imagination. Jason tried so very hard not to stare at Percy’s crotch as he gingerly placed Jason’s glasses on his face.

If Jason thought he was screwed before then now with his less impaired vision he was seeing a very vivid Percy Jackson dripping wet, his face worried, his green eyes looking at him concerned, Jason felt like he could just stare at them all day.

He was planning to when his senses kicked in a moment later.

“Ah-er, hm, Thanks,” Jason stuttered out. He’ll blame it on the cold.

“No problem,” Percy eyed him “Are you sure you’re okay? You’re pink.”

“Yeah,” Jason assured him “Just the cold.” See, like that.

“If you say so,” Percy said not entirely convinced. He was starting to dry himself off with his shirt and put his pants on.

Jason was slightly disappointed only slightly because Percy still didn’t have his shirt on and he was free to ogle covertly as he pleased. He has long abandoned his restraint and denial of what an attractive man Percy Jackson was. He has henceforth made it an excuse when he looks at Percy that he’s just appreciating how well his parents’ DNA merged and created a very attractive specimen. Absolutely no malice behind it just good old fashioned appreciation for the beauty nature has to offer.

That’s what he keeps telling himself anyway.

“We should get back,” Percy said looking like he should be on the cover of some magazine he would definitely buy.

“Yeah,” Jason agreed feeling hotter than was probably normal.

\--

Getting practically naked in front of his former arch nemesis was not really something Percy ever thought he was going to do but hey life is full of surprises.

Jason, the stupid asshole, decided to fall off the boat. Thankfully, he didn’t drift far away so all Percy had to do was reach a bit and he had him back on the boat a little soaked but at least he didn’t drown.

He draped Nico’s pirate flag over Jason and held his arms to steady him. Not at all taking advantage of or even noticing his muscled biceps.

Jason was okay but his face did look a little flushed and Percy will never admit this to anyone but he had to acknowledge that Jason looked cute when he was a little ruffled.

After Percy dove into the water to retrieve Jason’s glasses there was a bit of an awkward tension between the two of them because even Percy could see that stripping down to his boxers and coming back soaking wet is sure to be a little weird but he really didn’t want to get his clothes wet.

He put Jason’s glasses on for him. He looked at Jason up close staring at very blue eyes, like the sky. He was lost for a moment. His heart was beating faster than it should have and the close proximity of their faces where he could see almost every detail of the other’s face was a little disorienting but in a good way.

He decided not to think about that right now. Or ever.

When Jason said thanks he took it as his cue to get away from these gross birds and back to shore where his heart beat faster because Jason was an infuriating ass not because he suddenly found the scar on his lip as cute.

The rest of the ride back was silent. They took pictures of the birds but they all looked so hideous. He never thought birds could be so ugly. The kids would’ve been so happy though. He felt the wind against his shirtless torso and he was thinking of putting his shirt back on but it was wet so really it’s the same.

Jason was looking at him weird and he’s starting to think that maybe the blond hit his head on the way down.

When they got back on land Jason gave the soggy flag back saying something about Nico probably killing him and Percy saying he wanted to be there to watch it.

“Shut up McConaughey,” Jason said.

“You shut up blondie.”

Then there was a moment where the two just looked at each other. Maybe they were waiting to either beat each other up or something else. Jason raised an eyebrow at him challengingly and Percy wanted so much to wipe that look off his face. He had three ideas how; he could punch him, he could tease him, or he could... _nah_.

He went with teasing.

Percy grinned “I’m just saying it would be interesting to watch Nico beat you up.”

“I can take Nico,” Jason defended.

“ _I’m sure you can_ ,” Percy said sarcastically.

This was supposed to make Jason angry Percy was practically provoking him but spending a few hours with the guy totally changed both their perspectives on each other. The heat that was there after every remark was replaced with something else. Something both of them were totally clueless to. Or just did not want to acknowledge.

“Jerk,” Jason said without any real bite.

Percy laughed as he went to his truck and Jason followed.

“I’m just saying don’t under estimate him, he’s deceptively strong,” Percy informed him.

“Oh really? Did you lose a fight with him before?” Jason teased.

“I’m smart enough not to get into a fight with him in the first place.”

They laughed again.

Percy got a duffle bag and fished out a shirt and put it on. He was getting a little chilly with being shirtless, to Jason’s disappointment which Percy missed entirely.

“So,” Percy said.

“So,” Jason replied.

Percy wanted to say something. He didn’t know what but something.

“I’ll see you around,” he said instead.

“Yeah,” Jason nodded.

They made their way to their camps.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its sucky but thanks for reading it anyway <3


	7. Shirtless boys. Big explosions. Or Another shirtless incident and misdiagnosed attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people are clueless. Some people are in denial. And someone just did something and we could all guess who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took a while but.... nothing but nothing I'm sorry

Jason was spying—no, _casually watching_ (yeah that sounded better) Camp Half Blood have their annual water sports tournament through binoculars. Totally not creepy. At all.

“It’s not creepy Reyna,” Jason defended himself still watching from his perch

“Says you,” Reyna said “Here’s an idea why don’t you just talk to him?”

“Here’s another idea; no.”

“Why not?”

“Because I hate him. I’m just you know taking stock of my nemesis.”

“Let’s pretend just for a moment that that isn’t creepy and you’re not acting crazy.” Jason made a sound of protest “I thought that time on the boat would have really made you guys at least tolerate each other.”

“I tolerate him well enough”

“You tolerate him a hundred feet away through binoculars while you continue to ignore your responsibilities as Praetor I’m ignoring Octavian that’s different.”

 “I’m not ignoring my responsibilities as Praetor,” Jason said as he watched Percy referee a water polo match. Something about Percy Jackson in water was doing things to Jason. He didn’t want to dwell too much on those feelings so he chalks them up to admiration and envy. Admiration that someone could look as attractive as Percy Jackson does in water and envy that _Percy Jackson looked so goddamn good in water_. Maybe this _was_ insecurity he was feeling at Percy’s tanned, toned body glistening in the sun as he swam, laughing, and having fun. Then he made his way out of the water. It was exactly like Baywatch with slow-mo and soundtrack. Percy emerged from the water, his side to Jason, hefting his weight up on the wooden harbour and climbing out of the lake. The muscles on his back and arms flexing and Jason thanked himself for buying good quality binoculars. When Percy was up on the harbour his wet swimming trunks clung to his legs and hips. He shook his head from side to side to probably get water out of his ears, he put a hand through his hair so he could get them out of his eyes. Percy Jackson stood there; eyes closed, hand in his hair, body just shining a little bit, he looked for lack of a better word _hot_. The bastard. Jason felt his mouth go dry, heat rise to his cheeks and heart suddenly thud faster.

Then Percy walked right up to tall pretty blonde girl who also looked like she could be in Baywatch but less wet and less in a bathing suit. _Annabeth_ , he recalled was her name.

 _Was that camp made of models?_ Jason wondered idly then reverted his attention back to the two counselors. They started talking then laughing were they flirting? Jason’s eyes narrowed looking through his binoculars. Maybe he should invest in those long range hearing apparatus things.

“Jason!” Reyna yelled right next to his ear

“WHAT?!” Jason screamed taking a step back and dropping his binoculars, he rubbed at his ear

“Did you even hear anything I just said?” Reyna looked frustrated but highly amused which was weird

“You were saying something?” Jason asked confused. He was zoning out again.

She sighed a longsuffering sigh “Stop ignoring Octavian he’s acting crazy again—“

“When has he not acted crazy?” he said

“—And stop spying on Jackson.”

“In a minute,” Jason said distractedly as he looked for his binoculars

“Now. Jason,” Reyna said which left no room for argument

“Okay, I’m listening.”

“Work with Octavian about the whole end of summer party. It’s your turn to train the ten to twelve year olds in sword fighting. And last but not least stop creepily stalking Jackson.” With that Reyna left without another or looking back leaving Jason to follow her however regrettably.

 

\---

 

“Do you feel that?” Percy asked Annabeth suddenly

“Feel what?”

“Like you’re being watched?” he said looking around

“You’re being irrationally paranoid,” she stated glancing at him weirdly

“Yeah....” he said still not shaking the feeling “Yeah. You’re right. Probably,” he laughed nervously

“C’mon, seaweed brain, we have to round everyone up. Some kids are trying to play three tier chicken.”

“Three tier chicken?”

“Yeah, it’s like regular chicken but with an extra person on top.”

“Cool,” Percy said grinning

Annabeth gave him a glare.

“And by cool I meant dangerous. Completely dangerous,” he amended unconvincingly

Annabeth rolled her eyes “Remind me again why you’re in charge of a camp full of kids?”

“Because I’m great with children. You can ask my sister she adores me.”

“Just round them up,” she said handing him a megaphone and headed back to camp where they held the campfire.

“Attention everybody! This is your friendly neighbourhood camp counselor Percy telling everybody to get back to camp! The winners of today’s games will be announced later during dinner!” he said through the megaphone

He was looking around making sure there weren’t any kids who would try to swim make trouble. When everyone was rounded up and were headed back to camp he followed them.

Nico, in true Nico fashion, appeared out of nowhere “Hey”

“Shit!” Percy said jumping 10 feet off the ground

Nico smirked “You okay?”

“Stop doing that,” he glared at the other boy “What are you doing here anyway? I thought you’re allergic to the sun?”

“Vampire joke. Cute.”

“Aww, you think I’m cute,” Percy grinned

Nico rolled his eyes and said “Annabeth said you’re staying here for clean up.”

“What?” Percy said “Me? All by myself? Look at this mess!”

“Hey don’t shoot the messenger.” Nico held his hands up

“Fine. Tell Annabeth I’m on it. I’m just gonna-“he looked down on his wet and naked torso “- change into something less wet.” When he looked back up again Nico was gone.

“Just like batman,” he said to no one.

He trudged up back to the Big house where all the counselors were staying changed his clothes quickly and went back to the lake but before that he looked for Grover. He found him, conveniently, at the porch with binoculars hanging from his neck, looking contemplatively at a can of soda.

“Grover,” he called his attention “I need your help cleaning up at the lake.”

“No thanks.”

“C’mon man,” Percy whined

“That sounds more like a you problem than a me problem or even an us problem,” Grover smiled

“Let’s go,” Percy grabbed Grover’s arm and led the way to the lake “C’mon. Don’t be such a baby.”

“Fine. Fine. I’m going,” Grover relented shaking his arm from Percy’s grip

They walked together for a while in silence.

“So,” Grover said conversationally “When are you going to take Jason Grace and his bunch out on the boat again?”

“Preferably,” Percy said “Never.”

“Really?” Grover looked at Percy like he was missing something

“Yeah.”

“Why? I thought you guys were on a truce?”

“We are but our deal is over. We saw the ugliest migratory birds in existence and that’s it.”

“So, you’re never going to see him again?”

“I’m never going to _voluntarily_ see him again. We probably still have to you know work around each other,” Percy looked at his friend “Why the sudden interest in Jason Grace? Should Juniper be jealous?” he said in a scandalous tone and a grin

Grover laughed and rolled his eyes “Really though I thought there was a budding... friendship there.”

“Oh I get it,” Percy nodded in understanding while in reality understood nothing

“You do?” Grover raised a brow

“Oh yeah, you’re jealous that I might have found a new best friend. You have nothing to worry about buddy you’re still my number one,” Percy promised

“Okay, I wasn’t really thinking about that but thanks.”

“No problem,” Percy laughed with Grover joining in

They’ve reached the lake and there were cups, banners, and a bunch of water sports stuff.

“Ugh,” Percy groaned seeing the mess

“I’m out,” Grover said starting to walk away but Percy grabbed his arm again

“Oh no, you’re not leaving me with this.” He gestured to the danger zone.

“I’m calling for backup,” Percy said getting his walkie-talkie from his waist and talked into it “Hey, anyone available for clean-up at the lake right now?”

“No,” said Clarisse

“Negative,” Will said

“Nope,” said Piper

“Nah,” Leo said

“Guys! Seriously?!” He yelled into the walkie-talkie

“Yes,” came everyone’s reply

“I hate each and every one of you,” Percy said which he was answered with silence

Grover snickered. Percy shot him a glare.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“You were thinking it!”

“Okay, fine, I concede let’s start picking stuff up,” Grover made his way to the nearest overturned canoe and kicked it then he picked up the thrown cups

Percy sighed and started wrapping up the banners.

When he stuffed the last one in the trash and then stomped on the trash so it could go down he started to haul in the boats. He was on his third one when he noticed the commotion coming from across the lake. There was a battle horn then a faint yell of ‘charge’

“What the hell?” Percy said looking across the lake “Yo, Grover do you see that?”

“Hm?” Grover turned his attention away from whatever he was doing “What?”

“Look over there,” Percy pointed at Camp Jupiter

Grover grabbed his binoculars from his neck and rested his weight on one of his crutches.

“What do you see?” Percy asked

“Oh. Wow.”

“What?”

Grover whistled “That’s gotta hurt in the morning”

“What? What is it?” Percy snatched the binoculars from Grover’s hands

“Hey! Juniper gave me those!” Grover protested

“Oh shit,” Percy said. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight he was beheld.

What Percy saw through the binoculars was one Jason grace wielding a sword, his shirt clinging to his body with sweat---

Grover broke him out of his train of thought “Dude, your mouth is hanging open.”

Percy cleared his throat and consciously closed his mouth, still not taking his eyes off the sight of Jason Grace in battle, well teaching battle. It was a little, a lot mesmerising. It was captivating how Jason moved, it was well _graceful_. He was slashing through the air with purpose showing the kids how it was supposed to be done and then Percy instantly felt bad about the kids because they probably wouldn’t be able to look like that. The look of serious concentration on Jason’s face as he sidestepped and slashed through the air again made him look even more attractive than he, admittedly, already was. The sweat was dripping from his face but his glasses were still properly on place.

“Percy,” Grover called

“What?” Percy said annoyed

“You’re staring,” Grover pointed out

“I am not,” Percy defended rather lamely still distracted

“If you say so,” there was a smile in Grover’s voice

Percy had a very witty reply but then Jason decided he couldn’t handle the heat and promptly dropped his sword and took his shirt off. All Percy could do was, helplessly, stare at Jason’s half naked form throwing a spear.

“Do you need a moment alone, Percy?” Grover asked not bothering to hide his amusement

“Yes, so if you don’t mind just go jump into that lake over there that’d be great,” Percy said mentally patting himself on the back for the sarcasm he thought he lost a few shirtless moments ago.

“Okay, if you’re just gonna ogle at Jason through my binoculars I’m leaving.”

“I’m not ogling.”

 “You’re obtuse.”

“You’ve been talking to Annabeth haven’t you?”

“I thought you hated the guy?”

 “Oh don’t get me wrong I still do,” Percy finally took his eyes off the other camp and looked at Grover “ “this is just me looking at his teaching techniques.”

“Teaching techniques?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s a new one,” Grover mumbled under his breath

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Percy had half a mind to continue staring at the other camp but thought better of it since he did not like the look on his best friend’s face or what that look could mean. He felt like he was missing something.

He usually was.

Before he could say anything or do anything Annabeth’s voice came through the walkie-talkie

“Percy! You there?! There’s an incident with the toilets”

“What happened?” he asked speaking in the walkie-talkie

“Some kid tried to put another kid’s head inside the toilet.”

He sighed “Alright. We’ll be right there.”

“ _We?”_ Grover asked

“Yes, we,” Percy put a companionable arm around Grover and led the way to the toilets “let’s go.”

 

\---

 

It was in the afternoon that Jason finally ran out of reasons to avoid Octavian so he finally dropped by the office where Octavian usually hung out because no one likes him. That was just a fact.

“Hey Octavian,” Jason greeted as he entered the air-conditioned office

“Grace,” Octavian said with some glint in his eyes “I have some plans I need you to look over and some drafts here and go over the budget with me.”

Jason groaned internally.

“Sure,” he said

“Excellent,” Octavian said which eerily reminded Jason of Mr. Burns from the Simpsons

“Ok...”

“Why are you just standing there? Take a seat.”

“Right...” Jason took a seat in front of the desk. There was something about Octavian that gave everyone the creeps. It was probably the eyes. Lupa, the camp’s designated professional adult, said you can see the crazy in someone’s eyes. There was definitely something akin to crazy in Octavian’s eyes.

Jason was an hour in what Reyna liked to call ‘Octavian Time’ when he noticed that some of Octavian’s plans were really sketchy.

“What the hell is this?” Jason said picking up one of Octavian’s plans

“That?” Octavian said his voice high “Nothing. That’s nothing.” He practically ripped the blueprint out of Jason’s hands

“It doesn’t look like nothing.”

“It’s because you know nothing of blueprints.”

“Yes, but I’m pretty sure explosives and catapults are not standard stuff. What are these for anyway?”

 “It’s,” Octavian fumbled “ah, a surprise.”

“Octavian, what are you planning?” Jason asked

“It’s nothing really...” Octavian fidgeted where he sat “just some... plans...”

“Plans to do what?”

Before Octavian could come up with a response that was at least half baked the door opened. Reyna entered the room and Octavian visibly froze then regained his composure and sneered.

 _God, what a jerk,_ Jason thought

Reyna greeted Jason with a nod and then Octavian with a blank look.

“What’s going on here?” Reyna asked correctly assessing the situation in less than 3 seconds after she entered the room

“Nothing...,” Octavian mumbled

Neither Jason nor Reyna believed him.

Reyna looked at Octavian hard then turned her attention to Jason

“You need to see this,” Reyna said gravely

Jason would like to note that it was 3:46 in the afternoon when everything went to hell. Well, hell-ish.

He and Reyna got to the main camp grounds where there was smoke everywhere. But it wasn’t just smoke it was orange smoke that smelled a lot like... _what the fuck?_... the smoke smelled like strawberries. If he wasn’t so pissed he’d be impressed.

Jason, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel tried to clear as much smoke and save as many campers though the last part was unnecessary since apparently the smoke was hypoallergenic so that saved the campers who had asthma. Although that didn’t excuse the fact that those smoke bombs created so much chaos and disarray among the campers and counselors.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What the fuck?!” Percy yelled to no one in particular

There was purple smoke filling up the camp. It smelled like grapes which would have been cool if it weren’t for the fact that it kind of burned his eyes.

 _Oh shit_ , Percy thought

Percy grabbed his walkie-talkie and talked into it

“Everyone seeing this?” he said

The responses were “Shit.” “Fuck.” “Son of a bitch.”

“Yeah,” Percy agreed

Annabeth told them the plan over walkie-talkie. It was a divide and conquer plan; clear as much smoke get the campers to either their cabins or the clinic. Will and Nico needed to be on standby at the clinic as a bunch of kids were having coughing fits.

The shit storm that was probably a prank gone wrong finally, _finally¸_ subsided thanks to Leo and his giant fan. Leo got out of the workshops and brought out this insanely large fan and turned it on. The smoke blew away and everything wasn’t just a haze of purple scented smoke. Everyone could finally breathe.

Some kids were still in the clinic which was bad but at least there weren’t more serious cases.

The counselors were having a meeting in the kitchen of the big house.

“Who did it?” Clarisse asked looking at Leo

“It wasn’t me!” Leo defended outraged

Everyone was looking at Leo.

“For real this time I swear!” Leo said

“Okay, so let’s pretend for a moment that Leo didn’t screw up an invention,” Annabeth started to say

“Thank you,” said Leo and then “Hey!”

Annabeth continued “We all know who would do something like that.”

“I say we get revenge,” Clarisse said by the counter

“I hate to agree with Clarisse,” Percy said “I really do but I think revenge would be a good idea.”

“You do?”

“Hell yeah!”

“Alright,” Clarisse said “I retract what I said. If Jackson thinks it’s a good idea it probably isn’t.”

“What the hell Clarisse?!” Percy said incredulous.

“She’s got a point,” Piper said.

“I thought you were on my side,” Percy grumbled.

“Hey!” Annabeth said getting everyone’s attention “As I was saying it was probably one of Camp Jupiter’s who pranked us.”

“Prank is a light term. That smoke could have gotten some kids landed in the hospital if we didn’t get there in time,” Percy said.

“That’s true but we’re not going to accomplish anything if we just barge in demanding they pay,” Annabeth argued.

“What do you propose we do then?” Percy asked. He was pissed. He knows they prank each other from time to time and the smoke thing wasn’t even new but this one was a notch higher than normal and it filled the whole camp. The smoke was thicker and harder to navigate through and this time someone could have seriously gotten hurt. They crossed a line and someone’s going to have to answer for it.

 _Just when I thought they couldn’t be that bad,_ Percy thought bitterly

“Tomorrow morning you and I go there to their camp with Nico and we discuss the situation,” Annabeth said calmly.

 “Fine,” Percy agreed.

 

\---

 

In Camp Jupiter, after they’ve cleared up the mess and calmed the children down they had a counselor meeting at the hall which was a mini-roman style building complete with tall white columns. Everyone was sitting around a round table with Octavian sneering and leering somewhere in the general direction of the door refusing to be a participant but at the same time wanting to be a part of it.

“What do we do?” Frank asked.

“We settle what happened with civility,” Reyna said.

“I say we make those Greeks pay!” Octavian screamed angrily from the side.

Everyone ignored him.

“What makes you think it was them in the first place?” Hazel asked.

“Who else could it be!” Octavian said bitterly.

Everyone ignored him again.

“I agree with Reyna,” Jason said “We need to talk to them about this. Again.”

“Good because Nico said they will be coming here tomorrow with Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson,” Reyna then looked Jason straight in the eye “Be on your best behaviour.”

“When am I not?” Jason said.

 

\---

 

Since everyone pretty much ignores Octavian out of principle no one noticed when he slipped away from the meeting and back to his office. He was stuffing some drafts and blueprints in some corners of his office where no one would even think to look. He smiles to himself evilly as everything was going according to plan.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so a few things; I have no idea if smoke could be hypoallergenic, I like baywatch, GROVER AND PERCY ARE BFF'S 5EVER
> 
> okay so this got away from me..... like it got away from me good... it reached new york and I'm from asia. anyway we still have a long way to go... with 24 more chapters. YES YOU READ THAT RIGHT. 24 MORE CHAPTERS.
> 
> that's it thanks for reading. please review because I crave your validation.
> 
> update: i made a few things more you know plot related


	8. Misunderstandings and fun for Reyna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while but I'm back! thank you for the comments and kudos and the patience and like the love u guys are awesome for following this story that is going to be like 30++ chapters long
> 
> update: Mrs. Norris ---> Mrs. O'Leary thanks for catching that! I totally forgot!

It was early morning when Percy, Annabeth, and Nico arrived at Camp Jupiter. Percy grudgingly drudged up to their meeting area which looked intimidating with the white columns glinting in the sun. If Percy didn’t know they weren’t in Rome he would have been fooled.

It was an intimidation tactic he was sure.

“Not it’s not,” Annabeth said.

“Yes, it is,” Percy argued.

“Why are you so paranoid?”

“I’m not paranoid!”

“Whatever,” she said as they continued their way to the meeting place.

Then Percy heard a noise coming from near the bushes “What was that?” he asked quickly.

“What was what?” Nico asked from behind them.

“I heard a noise.”

“You heard a noise,” Nico said plainly “And you’re sure you’re not paranoid?”

Percy sighed “Let’s just get this over with.”

“You remember the rules?” Annabeth asked looking at him warily.

“Don’t poke the blond bear both figuratively and literally,” Percy replied blandly.

Annabeth gave him a look.

Percy sighed again “Stop calling him the blond bear.”

When they reached inside the big mini-roman type building there was a round table the half was occupied by the Praetors; Jason and Reyna while the other half was saved for them.

They took their seats Annabeth facing Reyna and Percy facing Jason. Nico was somewhere in the middle of it looking bored.

There was a tense silence where Nico should have come in but was busy picking invisible lint off his bomber jacket.

It was Percy who broke the silence which was a bad idea.

“We came here for an explanation and an apology,” Percy said to the point looking at Jason squarely.

“Percy!” Annabeth scolded.

“I thought you would like it better if I cut to the chase,” Percy defended then smiled “No pun intended.”

“Why would we apologize?” Jason demanded.

“Don’t play dumb,” Percy said

“I’m not playing dumb.”

“Oh so you’re just like that naturally?”

The jabs were back on neither of the boys knew the unconscious hurt the other was feeling but both were ready to take it out on each other.

This was the moment Nico stepped in “Alright that’s enough.”

Both Percy and Jason reluctantly shut up and sat back down.

“I’m terribly confused and I don’t like being confused,” Reyna said “Why would we apologize? You were the ones to bomb our camp with coloured smoke.”

Annabeth raised a brow “Really? Because the same thing happened with us. Some of the kids had to go to the clinic and we were lucky none of the children needed hospitalization.”

“I’m very sorry to hear that but I assure it was none of our doing,” Reyna said.

“And I assure you the attack on your camp was none of ours as well,” Annabeth said.

Jason or Percy would have objected and called Liar-Liar-Pants-On-Fire but both respected and trusted Reyna and Annabeth as much as they distrusted each other right now.

 “Sabotage?” Nico asked the two female heads of camp.

“Anyone gonna explain or?” interrupted Percy.

“We think someone wants our camps to fight each other,” explained Annabeth.

“Isn’t that happening already?” Jason said.

“So, this person just wants all out war?” Percy asked.

“It seems like it,” Reyna said “And truly I feel bad for what happened to the kids in your camp.”

“It’s fine. It’s not your fault apparently,” Percy said.

“Oh, her you believe but when it’s me you think I’m lying?” asked Jason.

“Yeah,” Percy said simply.

“Yeah, I get that,” Jason conceded.

A moment of silence fell as Jason and Percy looked at one another.

 Jason was trying to consolidate the Percy from the boat incident, to the Percy who made promises to little kids, to Percy who swam like a Greek God, to the Percy right here in this meeting area who was obnoxious and brass just like the person he met the first time.

While Percy was trying to consolidate the Jason from the sword lesson he saw all sweat and skill, to the flushed stuttering mess that was Jason when he fell from the boat, to the Jason who was shy just after they left the beach, to the Jason right here who was uptight and so disciplined just like when they first met.

“What?” asked Percy when he felt the rest of the group looking at Jason and him.

“Nothing,” answered Nico, Annabeth, and Reyna.

Jason quirked an eyebrow at the rest of the group and they all looked away. Another silence fell this one with Jason and Percy looking suspiciously at their friends.

“Where do we go from here?” Nico asked the room breaking the silence.

“This’ll be easy,” Reyna said.

“How so?” Annabeth asked.

“I have a clear idea on who it is,” Reyna declared.

“The creepy blond guy?” Percy asked.

“Hey!” Jason protested.

“Not you, blondie,” Percy rolled his eyes “the _other_ blond creepy guy in your camp. Octopus or October or something.”

Reyna smiled a little bit impressed at Percy’s perceptiveness “Why, yes, Percy. Octavian. We’ve had some suspicions but we still have to investigate of course.”

“Of course,” Annabeth agreed “There could still be a chance that it isn’t Octavian and it could be one of ours. We’ll also hold an investigation in our camp.”

“Thank you but I’m at least eighty percent sure it is him,” Reyna said “And he has been acting more suspicious as of late. He has been caught sneaking out of camp at random times by some of our counselors.” Reyna gave Jason a pointed look.

To Jason’s defense he has been very preoccupied with spying on the other camp and distracted by thoughts of how to destroy said camp but less violent and crazy like what Octavian did because Octavian was insane.

“We’ve also detected some strange activity in our camp so maybe this Octavian is not working alone,” Annabeth said “Someone has been sneaking into one of our counselor’s workshops. He’s recently installed a camera but it all it got was a pale white blur.”

“Really?” Percy asked “Since when?”

Annabeth just sighed.

Percy was a little (a lot) surprised by this. He vaguely remembered something about this being mentioned once or twice in the last meeting but he was busy thinking up ways to annoy Jason. Not that he was thinking of Jason that much just the appropriate number of times a person thinks of someone who they want to make life a little bit more miserable. So, he thinks of Jason not all the time but often. Just enough times.  Barely even at all. Percy tells himself all this over and over again in a continuing loop trying to convince himself that this was true. It was wasn’t it?

“Have you talked to Chiron about asking for quality security cameras?” Percy asked Annabeth.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy almost fondly. Jason’s eye twitched.

Before she could reply Nico cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Great. Everything’s settled and before lunch.”

“When has lunch ever been important to you?” Jason asked.

Percy smiled at Nico knowingly.

Annabeth winked at him.

Reyna smirked.

“Shut up. All of you.” Nico said his face trying to impersonate a tomato.

“We haven’t even said anything!” Percy protested.

“But you were thinking it and I don’t need you thinking anything.”

Jason would have made a quip about Percy never thinking about anything anyway but Reyna kicked him in the shin first.

“Since we’ve finished our official business,” Reyna said “I think we should let our ambassador get on with his date don’t you all agree?”

“Yes.” said the rest of the counselors.

 

\---

 

Nico grumbled all the way back to Camp-Half blood much to the other two counselors’ chagrin.

“Will you stop pouting?” Percy demanded.

“I am not pouting!” Nico said pouting.

“No, you’re just jutting your lower lip outward,” Annabeth pointed out.

 

\---

 

Jason and Reyna were still in the meeting room.

“I suppose you have a plan?” Jason asked from across the table looking at Reyna expectantly.

“I do,” Reyna said.

“Care to share it?”

“Now, where would be the fun in that?”

“Reyna!” Jason exclaimed.

“Do you trust me, Jason?” Reyna asked smugly.

“Of course,” Jason said uncertainly. He trusted Reyna with his life but the look on her face has got him on edge. “But what is with that look?”

“What look?” Reyna said coyly.

Jason just sighed. “You really won’t tell me will you?”

“It would ruin the plan,” Reyna explained.

“And how sure are you that this plan will solve the Octavian problem?”

“This plan will not only solve the Octavian problem but also _your_ problem,” Reyna stated simply.

“ _My problem?_ ” Jason asked confused “I don’t have a problem.”

Reyna nods “Whatever you say,” she said like she was talking to a child.

“I don’t!” Jason insisted.

“Okay.”

“I _really_ don’t!”

“Sure.”

“I have zero problems.”

“If you say so.”

“I don’t—” he was going to say but Reyna interrupted him.

“I can do this all day you know.”

“Fine,” Jason groaned in defeat “Do whatever you want. You’re going to anyway.”

“I’m glad we’ve reached an understanding.” Reyna smiled at him like a queen smiles at her subjects. Kindly but with the sense of authority that makes you never want to cross her. Like she can kill you but you would also willingly die for her. God, she was scary.

 

\---

 

“I thought you’d be happier since we’ve settled things,” Annabeth told Percy during the campfire.

“What do you mean?” Percy asked confused. Why would he be happy? Or even happier? He wasn’t sad in the first place.

Annabeth sighed like how a mother would when her kid would ask why they can’t have candy for dinner for the 8th time.

“Because when we said that the Camp Jupiter people were probably behind the prank you looked like someone kicked your puppy,” Annabeth explained.

“First of all, no one would kick Mrs. O’Leary since she’s like a horse,” Percy said “And second, I did not.”

“Yes, you did and we both know why,” she said her stormy gray eyes calculating just daring Percy to disagree.

“Care to enlighten me?” he asked instead.

“Nope,” she said popping the _p_ and smiling “You have to figure it out on your own.”

“And why is that?”

Annabeth wasn’t about to tell Percy about the bet because then they’d all lose so she just gave him a smile that said _I know something you don’t ha ha_ and left.

“You can’t just leave on that!” Percy called after her “Annabeth? Annabeth!”

She completely ignored him and left Percy even more confused than when she found him.


	9. The Plan Phase 1 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments!!!!
> 
> I updated and no one even had to ask because when life gives you a camp rock 2 ripoff fic u go with it amirite?
> 
> Hope you guys like it! also haven't proofread this so...

“ _That’s_ your plan?!” Jason practically shrieked with incredulously.

Reyna seemed unfazed “Yes.”

“I hate it. What have I ever done to you?”

“This isn’t about you. This about the good of the camp.”

“What happened to the part where this will solve my problem as well?”

“I thought you didn’t have a problem?”

“...” Jason stared at Reyna. He’s been played. Damn, she was good.

Reyna, to her credit, smiled kindly at him “It’s only for one day.”

“Four days,” he corrected “Two day of me going there with _him_ and another two _him_ going here with me. It’s almost one whole _week_ Reyna! Summer is only for so long.”

She looks at him blankly.

“What does this prove exactly?” he asked when she wouldn’t give in to his hysterics.

“It proves that we can be civil and work together. It will show the person or people trying to cause trouble that they will not succeed.  A brief exchange of leaders might just do the trick. I will be leaving when Percy arrives.”

“Smart but what if it just escalates things?”

“Meaning?”

“What if I accidentally kill Percy Jackson? Violently? On Purpose?” he asked seriously.

“From what I’ve heard of Jackson’s reputation, better people than you have already tried,” she said and Jason wasn’t sure if she was joking or not. Then again he didn’t even know Percy Jackson _had_ a reputation. It wasn’t like he ever googled him before. He thought about it once but stopped himself because googling your arch-nemesis/tentative friend/really handsome guy felt like crossing a line.

“What does that mean?”

“It means this could be a great opportunity for you two to get to know each other,” she said wisely like she was some monk or spiritual guide.

“We’ve already had that opportunity,” Jason pointed out.

“Now, you can know each other in your natural habitats.” Reyna stood up “Now, let’s go he’ll be here in five minutes.”

“What?!” Jason exclaimed. Reyna ignored him and kept on walking.

Jason groaned, followed Reyna, and resigned to his fate.

\---

 “This sucks,” Percy declared sitting in the Big House kitchen trying to eat his waffles.

“Yes, I heard you the last hundred times,” Annabeth said annoyed.

“And it’s still true.”

“You know I have to go to the other camp too,” she reminded him.

Percy grumbled something under his breath.

“It won’t be as bad as you think,” she tried to be consoling.

“It’ll probably worse,” he said.

Annabeth sighed knowing this conversation was going absolutely nowhere. Percy could be deliberately obtuse sometimes though most times he isn’t.

“I have to go,” he said “Don’t wanna be late for this very important thing.”

Percy headed out just as Nico entered the room.

Nico seated himself in Percy’s abandoned chair.

“This isn’t cheating is it?” Annabeth asked Nico “This is still fair game in terms of the betting pool right?”

Nico shrugged “Sure why not.  I mean this is just a quirk of circumstance. Not like anyone actually expected this to happen.”

Annabeth nodded and dug into her breakfast before Piper could come in and steal it.

Nico poured himself a cup of coffee when Will turned up and sat so close beside Nico he was practically sitting on his lap. Will never did have any qualms or regard for his personal space. Nico can’t say he minds.

“Tell me you’re eating something other than coffee for breakfast,” Will said.

“I’m eating something other than coffee for breakfast,” Nico replied robotically.

“Stop lying.” Will poked at Nico’s cheek.

Nico smiled into his coffee as Will took off and cooked some breakfast for the both of them.

Annabeth has never seen something so adorable.

\---

“Jason,” Reyna said with some warning in her tone.

“Reyna,” Jason replied in the same but mock tone.

They were waiting outside the camp for Percy Jackson to arrive. It was still early in normal people’s standards but it was practically the middle of the day for camp counsellors. It was 10 in the morning after all.

Just when Jason thought he couldn’t have more conflicted feelings about Percy he shows up. In a motorcycle.  Wearing a leather jacket over his orange camp shirt. Looking like he just stepped out of those magazine photo shoots. It was too early in the day for this, it really was.

Percy stopped right in front of them on leg stretched out to balance the motorcycle. He took off his helmet then shook his head a little to get rid of helmet hair which only caused his already dishevelled hair to become more unruly. It was a good look for him if Jason was being honest.

“Hey,” Percy said in greeting.

“Percy,” Reyna said.

Jason nodded in lieu of greeting.

“So, you ready for the whole switcheroo?” Percy asked them both.

“Well, since I only found out that you were coming here an hour ago then no,” Jason answered.

Percy smirked just a fraction “Really, Reyna?”

“And how did Annabeth convince you of this?” Reyna questioned as form of answering.

“Made me think it was my idea at first,” Percy said sheepishly “But either way with the two of you plotting can’t really expect us to say no now can we?”

“Smart man,” Reyna said appreciatively.

Percy smiled at that “Don’t really get that one often.”

Before Jason could comment Percy looked at him warningly “Don’t start.”

“I wasn’t,” Jason lied through his teeth.

“Of course you weren’t,” Percy replied.

“I’ll leave you two to it,” Reyna said because leaving the two of them alone was very logical especially when a fight was about to start.

“Annabeth is probably waiting for you,” Percy said.

“Great.” Reyna said walking to her car “You boys behave. Don’t burn down my camp.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jason and Percy said in unison.

They watched Reyna’s car disappear from the road heading to Camp Half-Blood.

“So,” Percy said looking at Jason squarely in the eye “You gonna show me around or what?”

\---

Jason gave him the grand tour of the camp starting at the javelin pit ending to the sleeping quarters. Percy bit his tongue trying not to make unnecessary and sarcastic comments. Well, out loud any way.

“More of a military feel to it,” Percy commented because he just couldn’t help it “Never noticed that before.”

“Yeah,” Jason shrugged “I guess so. I mean we have a lot more rules than your camp and lot less down time I suppose.”

Jason snorted suddenly. Percy gave him a curious look he knew having him here would make Jason a little crazy he didn’t know that effect would be instant.

“What?” Percy asked.

“It’s just...,” Jason said smiling “As I’m saying this now this feels more like military school than an enjoyable summer stay for kids.”

“Nothing says I love you more than sending your kid to a pseudo-military camp,” Percy said cheerfully “Seriously though looks like you run a tight ship.”

“Thanks,” Jason seemed taken aback by the compliment which just makes Percy smile. Maybe the next three days wouldn’t be so bad. The idea of messing with Jason 24/7 made Percy feel less like wanting to try and swim across the lake back to his camp.

They were in the Praetors’ sleeping quarters when they bumped into Frank.

“Percy!” Frank greeted and then proceeded to give him a bear hug.

“I forgot you knew each other,” Jason said mildly.

“We met back in Canada,” Frank said setting Percy down “so, you’re really going to be substituting for Reyna?”

“Seems like it,” Percy said adjusting the duffel bag he’s carrying on his shoulder.

“He’ll be sleeping with you right?” Frank asked Jason.

Percy snorted and bit his lip trying to hold back a laugh. He asked in his best scandalised tone “Excuse me?”

Jason rolled his eyes but his cheeks started to colour.

 _Cute_ , Percy thought.

“He means,” Jason said sternly looking at a perplexed Frank “You and I will be sleeping in the same room. It’s a bunk bed don’t worry.”

“I wasn’t worrying until you said not to worry,” Percy eyed him with faux-caution.

“Stop that,” Jason scolded without much heat.

“Why Mr. Grace you’d never do anything ungentle manly would you?” Percy gasped with a hand on his chest.

 “You wish,” Jason grumbled heading to his room. Well, _their_ room for today at least.

Percy delighted in the way he could make Jason bristle with just a few choice words. He knows that all he needed was one more thing to say to get under Jason’s skin and he would be _so_ mad but he doesn’t do it because he promised (was threatened by) Annabeth, he wouldn’t _intentionally_ cause trouble.

“So, top or bottom?” Percy asked casually.

Jason cleared his throat “Hmm?”

Percy couldn’t contain his smile “Oh, _Mr. Grace_ , get your mind out of the gutter.”

“I wasn’t—“ Jason flustered some more then sighed “You get the top bunk.”

Percy was too busy laughing to see Jason’s face burn red. Percy followed Jason down the hall to the second to the last room.  Jason opened the door to reveal a simple room with a bunk bed, two desks at the opposite side of the room, two small closets and drawers, and a window. It was all very simple and it reminded Percy a little of his own room back at the big house only this one was a lot less comforting. What caught Percy’s attention was the plastic glow in the dark star stickers on the ceiling. They looked faded now but probably still glowed faintly at night.

“Adorable,” Percy said pointing up to the stars as he entered the center of the room.

“Don’t make fun,” Jason said getting inside as well, closing the door.

“I wasn’t,” Percy defended.

“Of course you weren’t.”

There was always this tension whenever Jason and him were in the same vicinity of each other and this arrangement was obviously not going to work if Jason is on edge with him.

“Okay,” Percy started “Let’s get everything straight.”

Jason inclined his head curiously.

“I am not here to try to get under your skin,” Percy clarified.

“No, you do that even when you’re not trying.”

“Well, you do that to me too so we’re even.”

Jason and Percy looked at each other for a moment. There was something there just like last time, a silence that was burning with an unnamed _thing_ but Percy was too busy looking at Jason to know what it was.

“Here’s the deal,” Percy said breaking the moment if that could even be considered a moment “We try and I mean actively try not to get at each other’s nerves. That means no bitching.”

“No bitching,” Jason repeated and was failing to hide his amusement.

“What?” Percy huffed.

“Nothing,” Jason said but then “Okay, fine but I’m just saying this so it won’t be an issue later, you do most of the bitching.”

“I do not bitch,” Percy defended.

“Yes, you do!”

“I do not!”

“You do!”

“Do not!”

“Do!”

“Not!”

“One more rule!” Jason said.

“What is it?!” Percy asked at the same volume.

“No, more petty fights,” Jason said gesturing between the two of them.

Percy paused. He thought about it and yeah going at it like that would get them nowhere fast. He said “Agreed.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“Stop it,” Jason said.

“I don’t want you to get the last word in,” Percy replied.

Jason was about to open his mouth to say something but thought against it.

Percy grinned, he felt too happy about Jason letting him win that one it was ridiculous.

“You’re unbelievable,” Jason told him when he saw Percy’s smile.

“I know,” Percy answered.

\---

They entered the office where Octavian was busy trying gutting a stuffed panda pet. They were standing just by the doorway with Octavian still busy, he was not looking up.

“Um,” Percy whispered to Jason “Is this normal for him?”

Jason sighed “Yeah.”

“You’re aware this is creepy, right?” Percy kept whispering.

Jason didn’t know why but having Percy this close didn’t make him want to punch his face. He wanted to do something else entirely. He could smell Percy’s soap and he should not be enjoying the smell of someone’s generic body wash but he kind of is and he wonders vaguely if Percy is taking the time to or is even aware of how close they are right now.

“Very aware,” Jason whispered back.

“Does he even know we’re here?”

“Probably not.”

“Should we...?”

“Leave? Yes, let’s.”

Jason grabs Percy by the arm and quietly drags him away from the office to the Javelin Pit.

Jason does hadn’t had the opportunity to ever touch Percy, even when he went overboard that one time he didn’t hold on to the other but now he had to remind himself to let Percy’s arm go.

“Where to next?” Percy asked.

“Javelin Pit,” Jason said.

“So, it’s a pit where people throw javelins in?”

“Exactly.”

“Cool.”

“Kind of.”

“Can I...?”

“No.”

“You didn’t even know what I was going to ask!”

“You were going to ask if you can throw a javelin in.”

“Why can’t I? I am a responsible adult.”

“I don’t trust you with sharp objects.”

“I resent that.”

“I thought we had a rule about petty fights?”

“This isn’t a petty fight. This is talking. We’re communicating. Like adults.”

When they reached the pit there were a few campers trying to throw their javelins the farthest with Hazel Levesque supervising.

“Hey, Hazel!” Jason called.

Hazel turned around and beamed when she saw Percy.

“Percy!” Hazel greeted with a hug that was far less painful than Frank’s.

“Hey, Hazel,” Percy said.

Jason keeps forgetting that Hazel and Frank knew Percy outside of all this camp nonsense. It kind of makes Jason curious as to what Percy is outside all of this. Not that he thinks about it often.

Or so he keeps telling himself.

\---

It was mostly an uneventful day with Percy following Jason around and getting to know how things work. He met some campers, joked around with some kid then there was those bunch of pre-teen girls started following them and just dispersed when Percy asked them if they needed anything. It was basically just learning the way of life in the other camp. The plan was to show that there really is no rivalry between the camps and gain the trust with each other so that whoever wants an all out war would have to think of another way to do it instead of a prank going wrong.

Percy was just setting up for bed when Jason went inside his room, okay _their_ room.

“You all right there?” Jason asked as Percy got on top of the bunk.

“I’m a little too close to the ceiling but otherwise yeah,” Percy replied lying down.

Jason turned off the lights and got into the bottom bunk.

Percy was staring at the ceiling and Jason was staring at the bottom of Percy’s bed.

Neither of them could sleep.

“Percy?” Jason asked tentatively.

“Yeah?” Percy answered.

“Are you awake?”

“No.”

“Percy, come on.”

“Sorry, what’s up?”

“Do you think this will work?”

“The plan?”

“No, our relationship,” Jason said sarcastically “Yes, the plan.”

“Bummer, I really wanted to talk about us.”

“ _Percy._ ”

“I’m just kidding. Jeez, I forgot how serious you are. Yes, I think it’ll work and if it doesn’t well at least we tried.”

“Some of the campers really like you by the way.”

“I noticed.”

“Those girls hit puberty the moment they saw you I think.”

“Shut up!” It was a good thing they were in separate beds because if Jason could see how red Percy’s face was right now it would be embarrassing.

Jason was laughing now “It’s true they were following you around.”

“They were following _us_ around.”

“They see me every day. They saw you and then suddenly fighting techniques were so interesting.”

“Shut up!”

“I think one of them fainted when you lifted your shift.”

“Yeah yeah. Whatever. Go to sleep.”

“You go to sleep.”

“I was trying to.”

There was a moment of companionable silence. They weren’t sure if the other was asleep yet or not.

“Good Night, Percy,” Jason said after a while.

“Good Night, Jason,” Percy replied.

“You really want to get the last word in don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

“Sweet dreams, blondie.”

“Sweet dreams.”

“Seriously?”

“Close your eyes and sleep, Percy.”

“Sir yes sir.”

Jason groaned and Percy laughed.

Percy smiled into his pillow thinking about Jason’s reaction to his teasing. It wasn’t a bad thought to end his day with. Not at all.

Jason fell asleep with the sound of Percy’s laughter around the air and he decided that maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing to fall asleep to.

\---

The next day Percy woke up earlier than usual. Jason had poked him awake when a simple ‘hey Percy wake up’ would have worked.

“I did call your name. I called you multiple names actually but you still wouldn’t wake up,” Jason said while eating breakfast.

“I don’t remember that,” Percy said digging in because food is food.

“It’s because you sleep like the dead,” Jason said in between bites.

Percy was too engrossed in trying not to be the total embodiment of the undead to respond.

Somewhere between morning and noon Percy and Jason found themselves at the mercy of Octavian.

It was more like initiation for Percy as agreed upon by the counselors.

“Why do I have to do this?” Percy complained as they made their way to Camp Jupiter’s office “I’m going back tomorrow.”

“Because it’s part of the plan,” Jason explained not looking at him as they walked side by side.

“Why couldn’t you and Reyna do it? I mean I don’t necessarily have be _here_ ,”  Percy said. He could feel Jason _right next to him_. He was trying and failing to not stare. It was a good thing Jason didn’t seem to notice.

“Two birds one stone?” Jason replied smiling a little bit. It made his scar turn up a little.

Percy was staring a little not really minding how they actually shouldn’t be walking this close together since they literally were the only ones outside going to the office “He gives me the creeps,” he said instead of voicing out any other thoughts he was thinking of right now.

“He gives everyone the creeps,” Jason said.

“Then why keep him around?”

“He’s the son of someone who’s really important to my father, I think.”

“You’re not even sure!” Percy exclaimed. He sounded more amused than angry because he was. He started to laugh.

“All we have to do is to sit there and make him spit out what he’s trying to do,” Jason said.

“Because he was the one who pranked us,” Percy said.

“Innocent until proven guilty,” Jason replied.

“You’re defending Octavian?”

“God, no.”

Percy grabbed Jason’s arm and halted their walk.

“What?” Jason asked looking at him with confusion.

“I have an idea,” Percy grinned.


	10. The Plan Phase 1 part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! look at her she updated again after only days! She's on a roll!  
> haha anyway this is like 1k words only bc well because.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos! I love u guys they give me life! Thanks for reading this! <3

Jason was warm. It was summer though so it could be that. Or it could be the hand around his bicep, the person standing so close, the grin plastered on a very good looking face.

Yeah it was probably because it was summer.

“I have an idea,” Percy said with a smile.

Jason was immediately cautious. Percy had the kind of smile that you know it trouble but Jason kind of wanted to follow him anyway.

“What is it?” Jason asked and instantly regretted it.

“I piss him off and you snoop around,” Percy declared.

“That’s how you want this to go down?”

“Hey, they never said _how_ we should gather information.”

“I don’t know...”

“You’d rather sneak out at night because between you and me I’d rather not break curfew.”

“Really?” Jason asked surprised.

“It sets a bad example,” Percy shrugged.

Jason was still unsure then promptly gave up “Fine but if this goes to shit I’m blaming you.”

“Don’t you always?”

Jason rolled his head and motioned forward so they could get this as soon as possible.

He tried to ignore the bright smile on Percy’s face and the sudden lightness he felt in his chest.

This was just because of the summer heat.

They entered the office to be welcomed by Octavian’s beady-eyed glare.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Octavian pointed an accusatory finger at Percy.

Percy looked amused by this rather irritated “Living. Breathing. Generally existing.”

Jason expected the sarcasm and greatly enjoyed how wound up Octavian got “You do know that technically we both outrank you right?”

“And that we could both tell you to shut up,” Percy added helpfully.

Octavian looked like he was going to implode.

“Fine,” Octavian growled out.

It was a tiny cramped room filled to the brim with paperwork.

“Watch this,” Percy whispered in Jason’s ear.

Percy manoeuvred himself to the window successfully not tripping over the clutter that is Octavian’s creepy cramped office.

“Is it cool if I open this window?” Percy asked.

“No,” Octavian replied coldly.

“Great,” Percy grinned and opened the window.

As if on cue just as Percy opened the window a gust of wind blew inside the cramped space and carried a couple of papers outside.

“Nooo!” Octavian wailed.

“Woops,” Percy said unapologetically “I’ll help you get those.”

Percy shot Jason a look and then raced out the door.

“You heathen!” Octavian screamed as he got out and chased after his paper and probably Percy.

Once Jason was alone he started to look around for something that might prove of Octavian’s guilt.

He looked through plans, paperwork, drawers, and boxes. All he found was a bunch of junk and dead stuffed animals which creepy. Very very very creepy.

He scavenged through a drawer full of the heads of stuffed toys when he found Octavian’s diary.

“Bingo,” Jason said to himself.

Suddenly he heard Percy and Octavian coming back. He stuffed the diary at the back of his shirt and made sure he only faced them forward.

“I said I was sorry,” he heard Percy say before entering.

“Be quiet you imbecile,” Octavian commanded harshly with arms full of crumpled paper.

Percy whistled and looked at Jason with his can-you-believe-this-guy face.

Octavian stormed into the room almost barreling into Jason.

“We’re just gonna...” Jason started.

“Leave,” Percy finished “We’re just going to leave. Come one Jason.”

Percy grabbed Jason again, he should really feel more offended by the manhandling but he couldn’t care less at the moment.

“Leave!” Octavian roared.

“Bye!” he and Percy said in unison as they sprinted out.

“Come on let’s go find some place to do some light reading,” Jason grinned.

 

\---

 

That’s how he and Percy ended up by some bench at the highest point of camp behind the statues reading Octavian’s diary.

“I suddenly flashbacked to when I was five and I read my sister’s diary,” Jason commented as they flipped through the pages.

“How’d that go?” Percy asked.

“She locked me up in a pillow fort while she blasted heavy metal music,” Jason said.

“I like your sister.”

“Of course you would.”

They flipped through the pages looking for something that proves Octavian is a little creep aside from his side hobbies of decapitating stuffed animals and just sneering at everyone and everything his tiny little eyes can set its sights on.

“Angst. Angst. Angst.” Jason murmured as they thumbed through the pages “Angst. A sad poem about angst. And more angst.”

“Why am I not surprised though?” Percy said “I mean the dude is a walking teenage angst ad.”

Jason realized how close he and Percy were. They were sitting right next to each other. Percy’s head so close to his; they were practically breathing the same air. There was less than an inch between them and if Jason turned a little they’d practically be kissing and Jason didn’t need to think about that right now. Especially, when he could smell Percy’s body wash so close and his hair tickling his cheek.

 _Get it together, Grace,_ Jason scolded himself.

Suddenly Percy stilled Jason’s hand holding it for a moment.

“Wha-?” Jason said because Percy Jackson was just holding his hand. They were sitting side by side, their thighs touching, Percy’s face mere inches from his own, and suddenly everything was warm.

“This looks familiar,” Percy said still holding Jason’s hand, keeping it from moving. He wasn’t looking at Jason at all but was heavily concentrating on the page.

“What do you mean?” Jason asked careful not to be too obvious about breathing in Percy’s scent, as clichéd as that sounds.

“I mean,” Percy said completely oblivious to Jason’s current thought process “I’ve seen this before.”

And by this he means the poorly scribbled out drawings and plans that filled Octavian’s journal that Jason couldn’t quite understand and was about to call it a sad attempt at illustrating Octavian’s innermost desire which he really didn’t want to know about.

“Where?”

“Leo’s plan book.”

“Shit,” Jason said.

“Shit,” Percy agreed.


	11. The Plan Phase 2: An understanding +  An extended stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! It's back! :D
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos <3 everyone of them gives me life
> 
> This is kind of a filler one I guess?

After the revelation that Octavian might have been sneaking inside Camp Half-Blood Jason and Percy decided to keep the diary as evidence and also for some bed time reading much to Jason’s dismay.

Percy was on the top bunk reading some of the passages of Octavian’s deepest darkest thoughts out loud.

“Dear Journal,” Percy read slowly “Today that daft, no good, simpleton has again set back my plans.”

“Can you stop?” Jason complained from the bottom bunk.

“He thinks like Mr. Burns from the Simpsons,” he said completely ignoring Jason.

“Why are you still reading it?”

“It’s like a car crash, you can’t look away.”

“Can you _not_ read it out loud though?”

“But then you wouldn’t be able to hear it.”

“That’s the point.”

“I don’t like your point.”

“Please stop.”

“Okay.”

 “Really?”

“Nope. Roses are red, flowers are blue-“

Jason groaned into his pillow and Percy laughed and laughed and laughed.

It was the second time Jason fell asleep to the sound of Percy’s laughter. He shouldn’t get used to that feeling. He shouldn’t start to like it either but he was too out of it to dwell so he let Percy’s laughter carry him to slumber.

\----

Percy woke up before Jason which was _so_ fun for him. Not so much for Jason.

He stood tall across the room and took a deep breath.

“ATTENTION!” Percy ordered in the most drill sergeant voice he could muster.

Jason woke up with a start, practically leaping out of bed and standing into attention still sleepy and blurry eyed. It was adorable. Not that he would every say that out loud.

There was a moment of confusion for Jason and it was utter delight for Percy. He shouldn’t feel this giddy about something so simple but he rarely gets to mess with people like this and Jason was just right there.

There’s nothing wrong with a good prank between friends right?

They were kind of friends now right?

When Jason got his bearings back he glared at Percy who was casually standing across the room with a grin Jason probably couldn’t see.

“Seriously?”

“I’m sorry.” He was not sorry.

“You don’t sound sorry,” Jason retorted.

“I’m a little bit sorry,” he replied which he was but only a little bit. He was still smiling a little bit. He tried not to he really did.

Jason sighed, rubbed his eyes, and stretched slowly. Percy took a moment to appreciate a slow and sleepy Jason before he realizes he’s a total stickler with a stick up his ass.

“What time is?” Jason asked after a yawn.

“It’s almost six.”

“What’s the plan again?”

Oh, how Percy enjoyed still groggy and confused Jason.

“We eat breakfast, get on my bike, and we head to Camp Half-Blood then another switch-a-roo.”

“Can’t wait.”

\---

They packed, ate breakfast, and were now standing in front of Percy’s bike. Jason kept fidgeting with his bag on his shoulder. Percy looked at Jason’s uneasy expression and realized something.

“You’ve never ridden a motorcycle before?” Percy asked with no judgement just genuine surprise.

“Uh,” Jason said “No. I mean yes, I have never ridden a motorcycle before.”

“It’ll be fine,” he reassured.

Jason looked at him warily, not believing him. One would think that after you saved someone’s life and hatched a plan to reveal a little weasel as the guilty little prick that he was that at least a little trust would have been built between them.

Percy strapped on his helmet and took out his spare and handed it to Jason. “I promise.”

Jason stilled looked apprehensive.

“What you don’t trust me?” he said a little joking.

“Is that a trick question?”

“Yeah, kind of.” Percy smiled a bit. “Oh, come on. I would let you get hurt.”

Jason looked at the helmet again and took the helmet being offered.

“Annabeth would kill me if something to you,” he said under his breath.

Percy hopped on his bike and waited for Jason to get behind him.

 _Now, there’s an idea_ , Percy thought then immediately berated himself for.

“Hold on,” he advised when Jason got on as he revved up the engine.

Jason scoffed instead grabbing the back of the bike for balance.

“Suit yourself,” he muttered loud enough for Jason to hear.

Percy revved the engine again and said “Don’t open your mouth by the way.” Then kicked off the stand.

\---

Jason didn’t immediately wrap his arms around Percy’s waist as soon as the motorcycle took off and anyone who says differently is lying. Do not believe them.

They were currently on the road to Camp Half-Blood with Percy driving the motorcycle and Jason not really clinging more like tightly holding onto Percy’s waist. He needed to do it or he would fall off also he has never gone on a motorcycle in his life and this is new and Percy was driving really fast. He also smelled good.

“Do you usually drive this fast?” Jason asked right next to Percy’s ear.

“Yes,” Percy said curtly and quickly. “Don’t open your mouth.”

“Why?” he asked then a bug decided it wanted to enter his mouth. He made a choking sound and then just swallowed it.

That was one of the most disgusting things that has ever happened to Jason which apparently made Percy’s day.

He could feel Percy laughing so he did what any normal person would. He pinched him in his side. Percy responded by driving faster which was first, super dangerous, and second, made Jason tightened his hold on Percy.

Jason sighed and succumbed to his fate. He scooted impossibly closer to Percy and decided to spook him by resting his chin on his shoulder. He felt Percy stiffen slightly and then relax back down after a moment.

The things Jason will never admit to seemed to continuously grow when he’s with Percy. Also, they always seemed to be about Percy. Right now, he will not admit to anyone that he maybe, kind of, a little bit, did not super hate the fact that he was pressed up against Percy so close enough to smell his body wash. It smelled like your generic body. It shouldn’t be so appealing but here there it is. Also a hint of ocean.

 _Why did does he smell like the ocean?_ He thought.

He used that thought to distract himself from the motorcycle ride that ended too quickly.

If asked he will deny he ever even thought that.

The ride was quiet all the way to camp.

\---

Annabeth and Reyna were talking over hot chocolate as they surveyed the surveillance tape again at the breakfast table.

The screen played a blurry image on a definitely blond and Caucasian man sneaking into to Leo’s workshop in the middle of the night.

“That can’t be Octavian,” Reyna said firmly.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. The man on the video is too tall and the body structure is too strong. He looks for too built to be Octavian.”

Reyna replayed the video again.

“Wait!” Annabeth said “Replay that part. Pause!”

“What is it?”

“Just wait. Can you zoom in?”

Reyna zoomed in the video and _no, it couldn’t be,_ Annabeth thought.

“What is it?” Reyna insisted as Annabeth looked at the grainy image on the screen doing her jack dropped.

“No. That’s impossible,” Annabeth said barely a whisper.

\---

Percy and Jason got to the Camp Half-Blood in record time.

Neither of them decided to be too disappointed.

Percy parked the bike and unstrapped his helmet. Jason did the same and got off the bike.

“Thanks.” Jason handed back the helmet running a hand through his flattened hair.

Percy did not have that problem it would seem. Jason kind of hated him for that.

“What?” Percy asked as he caught Jason staring.

“Nothing.” He cleared his throat and looked away. “We should go we’re probably late by Reyna’s standards.”

He started to walk away from Percy and then quickly realized he didn’t know where he was going. Percy mercifully said nothing and led the way. The walk past to the ‘Big House’ passed with relative silence with Percy once in a while pointing out random places like “there’s where the cabins are” and “there’s the amphitheatre and over there is the camp fire pit.” Aside from that complete silence.

Which shouldn’t bother Jason but it did. He was going to ask about it but Percy beat him to the punch.

“We’re good right?” Percy asked hesitantly looking at him side-eyed.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Really? I thought you’d be a little mad about this morning.”

“No.”

Percy gave him this look. To be honest, he really wasn’t mad about this morning.

“Well, okay, yeah a little but that was. I mean. It’s fine. It was kind of funny.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And I mean we’re sort of not enemies now.”

“I definitely agree. We’re not enemies now.”

“Good. So, we kind of have an understanding.”

Jason didn’t notice when they stopped walking but they did. They were facing each other standing in front of the volleyball pit he got hit that one time.

Percy held his hand out with a smile and said “Not enemies.”

 “Not enemies,” Jason agreed and shook his hand.

\---

After their little ‘talk’ Percy was feeling pretty good and a lot less awkward than before with Jason. Honestly he thought Jason would be mad at him for this morning’s stunt and the one with the motorcycle which was admittedly not his fault because he told Jason not to open his mouth. Twice. But still when they got to camp Jason looked weird so he decided to clear the air. As awkward as that was but it resolved itself in the end. They were apparently good and also not enemies anymore.

Great.

 _Communication does solve problems,_ Percy thought. He’ll have to thank Annabeth and Grover for teaching him that one.

“Anyway,” Percy said “Let’s go to the Big House they’re probably waiting for us.”

“Right,” Jason nodded and followed Percy.

“And if we don’t get there sooner they’ll eat all the waffles.”

“We just ate.”

“These waffles are different.”

“How?”

“They’re blue.”

\---

Annabeth was, to put it simply, freaking out. Reyna watched curiously as Annabeth argued with herself out loud.

“No. It couldn’t be. But. No. That’s not. It’s impossible. Well, not impossible but. Oh god. What if-? No. But could it? What. Oh my god,” Annabeth said in breath.

It was entertaining really it was but Reyna didn’t have all day or much patience for this.

She cleared her throat to get Annabeth’s attention.

Annabeth turned to look at her “Oh, sorry. It’s just. This is a lot to process.”

“What is?” she asked taking a sip from her hot chocolate.

“This man-” Annabeth said pointing at the grainy image. “-was a former counselor here. His name is Luke Castellan but then sometime a couple of years ago he tried to get the camp shut down by doing stuff that could get the camp sanctioned and closed off for good. We finally found out it was him doing all those things. He got kicked out and we thought that was it. Apparently, not.”

“This situation seems to be more than just a prank gone wrong,” she said gravely.

“It’s much worse,” Annabeth agreed.

“So, him and Octavian could be working together.”

“Probably.”

“We need to tell everyone about this.”

“Agreed.”

\---

They arrived at the Big House and was greeted by no one.

“Gee, guys don’t come at me all at once,” Percy shouted at no one in particular once inside.

Jason chuckled beside him.

“You were gone for two days! Get over yourself!” Annabeth shouted from the kitchen. “And get in here!”

“We should probably get in there,” Percy told Jason.

“Probably,” Jason agreed.

“Just put your bag wherever,” he said dumping his duffel on the couch. Jason followed suit and walked with him to the kitchen where they were greeted by Reyna and Annabeth.

“Got any of those for us?” he asked pointing at their hot chocolate.

“This is not the time for hot chocolate.” Annabeth sipped her hot chocolate. “You have _got_ to see this.” She gestured at the monitor at the breakfast table.

“And _you’ve_ got to see this.” Percy pulled out the small diary from his jacket pocket and waved it around.

“Octavian’s diary.” Reyna said.

“How do you know that that is his diary?” Jason said from the entry way.

“I’ve seen him huddled over it a couple of times,” Reyna shrugged. “I assumed it was his diary or maybe a journal of his horrible poetry.”

“You’ve read his poetry?”

“No, but he looks like the type of person who would write awful poetry,” she said simply “Am I wrong?”

“You’re a hundred percent correct,” Percy said and was about to read a few passages when Jason snatched the diary from his hands and set it down next to laptop.

“Hey!” Percy protested.

“Not the time,” Jason said.

“I was going to show them the plans he stole from Leo.”

“Oh.”

“People!” Annabeth called everyone’s attention. “The surveillance footage.”

She clicked play and they all watched as a blurry night footage of some blond hair Caucasian male sneaked into Leo’s bunk, search for a good one hour going through plans, take some photos, and then sneak back out.

“That’s... That’s not. I couldn’t be,” Percy mumbled concentrating on the blurry image.

“It’s him,” Annabeth confirmed.

“It’s who?” Jason asked.

“Luke Castellan,” Percy answered grimly.

“I have no idea who that is though.”

 “It’s a former counselor of theirs,” Reyna said and filled him in on the back story.

“Whoa.” was all Jason could say in reply.

“So, what do we do?” Percy asked.

“I have a plan,” Annabeth said.

“What is it?”

“Well, more of a change in the current plan,” she smiled like the most brilliant plan was just coming forth in her mind which it probably was “instead of saying there will be peace between two camps we’re going to be spread a rumour around saying we’re going to merge the camps.”

“What?!” Percy exclaimed.

“Oh, I see,” Reyna said catching “Since they’re trying to make war between the camps we’ll draw them out with the premise of merging the camps therefore making them scale up their plans to make war and hopefully catch them in the act.”

“Exactly.”

“Okay, then what does that plan entail?” Jason asked.

“This might be the part you two wouldn’t like,” Annabeth said “Jason will have to stay here the rest of the week maybe longer and I have to go to Camp Jupiter for a week or longer just to keep up the ruse until we catch them.”

“So, you two will be away for an indefinite amount of time?” Percy asked.

“Yes.”

“Hmm.”

“You think it’s the best way?” Jason asked Reyna.

“I can’t think of any alternatives to draw them out that wouldn’t lead to them postponing their plans,” Reyna replied.

“I guess we have no choice,” Jason said.

“We really don’t,” Percy agreed.

“Great,” Annabeth exclaimed happily “Now, all we have to do is tell the other counselors, Chiron, and whoever manages Camp Jupiter and we’ll be all set.”

“Let’s hope this plan works,” Reyna said.

“Trust me,” Annabeth said confidently with a slight evil grin that makes Percy nervous “It will.”

\---

Annabeth, Reyna, Percy, and Jason have gathered all the Camp Half-Blood counselors in the living room and talked them through the plan and the revelation that Luke had something to do with it.

“Sounds good,” Clarisse said after the plan was explained and the rest agreed.

When the meeting adjourned and Percy went upstairs to show Jason his room the rest of the counselors stayed in the living room and talked in hushed voices.

“So, this won’t violate the bet right?” Annabeth asked Nico.

“I guess not,” Nico said “since, the purpose of the plan is not for them to work in close quarters so they can work out their _frustrations_ over one another but an added bonus.”

“Thank god for that technicality,” Leo said relieved “I have a lot of money riding on this.”

“Genius plan, Annabeth,” Clarisse praised “Hopefully, we can knock this is out with one swing.”

“Personally, I don’t know how long I can take the unresolved tension between those two idiots before I lock them in a closet,” Piper said.

Everyone agreed.


	12. Feelings are befuddled with a surprise kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason gets peer pressured by children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha looks who just updated  
> sorry for the wait  
> full disclosure this whole fic was supposed to be crack but I got too attached

Percy showed Jason his which was pretty bare save for the single bed, a chest, a table and chair, and a modest cabinet.

“Neat,” Jason commented.

“Don’t be mean,” Percy said. “This is summer camp.”

“I wasn’t being mean.”

Percy rolled his eyes.

“I’m being serious!” Jason defended.

Percy should not feel so disappointed by not sharing a room with the guy he so formerly hated, but he should also not be feeling a lot of things recently so just add this one to the pile.

“Put your stuff down and I’ll give you the grand tour,” Percy said and headed downstairs.

He caught Annabeth just before she went out the door. Annabeth saw him and looked at him expectantly.

“What?” he asked her as he made his way down the stairs.

“Play nice.”

“I’ve been playing nice.”

“Play nicer.”

“We’ve made a truce.”

Annabeth raised a brow at that. “A truce?”

“Yeah, no petty squabbling at work,” he explained.

She snorted. “Yeah, I can see how well that’ll turn out.”

“It’s been pretty okay,” he defended. “We did not have one fight during the two days at their camp.”

“Not one fight?” she asked sceptically so very clearly amused.

“Not one.”

She gave him a look and he caved like a house of cards.

“Okay, maybe one fight. Just one tiny one though!”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes,” she said. “Don’t let Leo burn down the camp.”

With those very comforting last words Annabeth left and went on to Camp Jupiter.

Percy sighed. He could feel this was going to be a long day.

\--

Jason walked with Percy as he showed him the camp.

“That’s the volley ball pit,” Percy pointed to the place where two groups of kids were playing volleyball supervised by a counselor.

“I remember,” Jason said. “That was where I was hit with a volleyball in the head.”

“You cannot blame me for that.”

“I’m not. I’m just saying it was such a coincidence-“

“Don’t start,” Percy said smiling a bit.

Jason felt a small very small practically miniscule sense of pride that he was able to make Percy smile with just a bit of teasing.

 _Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad,_ Jason thought and reasoned, _the last two days weren’t so bad._

He met the other counselors and campers along the way. Percy introduced Jason to everyone in the immediate vicinity as the visiting counselor. They were all pretty nice and except for Clarisse who looked at him with a strange gleam in her eye.

“What was that about?” Jason asked.

“What? Clarisse?”

“Yeah.”

They were walking to the forest to look for Grover.

“She was just sizing you up for capture the flag,” Percy said nonchalantly.

“What?” He was a bit alarmed by this. He heard of capture the flag and he felt like Clarisse could definitely take him down without even trying.

“I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“Why wouldn’t I? She’s built like a tank.”

Percy laughed at that.

“Hey!”

“Relax. She’ll probably scruff you up a little bit, but nothing too serious. A concussion at most.”

“That’s _so_ comforting,” he said sarcastically.

“I try,” Percy said cheekily.

Neither of them realized they were just smiling at each other as they strolled through the woods until Grover ruined the moment by releasing a horde of children on them.

There were 20 screaming children surrounding them immediately.

“Help!” Grover yelped.

Apparently someone, probably Leo, gave the kids some super sugary sweets because the kids gave him puppy eyes.

The three of them manage to herd the kids into the arts and crafts area where they can go crazy with glitter, glue, and googly eyes.

Grover has quietly slipped out of the room without notice while he and Percy were at a small table with some of the other campers helping them create whatever over glittered monstrosity their little minds could conjure up when the little girl Jason was helping had the brilliant idea to make mistletoe.

“Mistletoe?” he asked. “Isn’t that usually for Christmas?”

The little girl was adamant. “Mistletoe!” she cheered and somehow by her little girl powers she managed to get the other 19 kids to agree that they should all make mistletoe in the middle of summer.

Jason looked at Percy for advice and Percy just shrugged like _what can you do?_

Well, apparently nothing.

Somehow, the children decided to create their own mistletoe with crepe paper and somehow still _so much glitter_.

The kids were so enthusiastic and really neither of them could say no to the kids.

They really needed to work on their stern faces.

\--

After an hour or so of children making mistletoe-like creations they all decided that they needed hanging up. They managed to convince the kids to just settle for hanging their glittery, googly eyed, and misshapen mistletoes inside the crafts room and the crafts room alone. Jason helped picked some of the kids up and putting them on his shoulder so they could stick their mistletoe up on the ceiling themselves. He insisted on doing it telling Percy that he was taller.

“That’s a lie,” Percy said.

“It’s a fact,” Jason replied while putting the child down gently.

Percy scoffed.

“What? It’s true!” he insisted.

“No, it’s not.” Percy was adamant. “We’re the same height.”

“We’re _almost_ the same height. Because I’m taller.”

“You are not.”

“I am.”

“No,” Percy said. “I refuse to accept that.”

“You don’t have to accept anything. It just is.”

“We are the same height.”

It was Jason’s turn to scoff. “We are not.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

The children were staring up at them watching the exchange go back and forth like a really good tennis match.

“Look,” Jason said finally since their staring match was obviously not going to solve this petty squabble that they promised not to have anymore, but oh well. He stepped closer and closer and closer and suddenly he’s into Percy’s space.

Percy didn’t even flinch. Jason was impressed.

 _He_ _should stop being impressed by Percy Jackson_ , he told himself sternly.

They were standing face-to-face Percy had that determined look in his eyes and it made him look much more attractive than he already, _than he usually_ , was which was something Jason thought as very unfair.

Jason was breathing Percy’s air or maybe it was the other way around. They were so close he couldn’t really tell at this point.

“See?” Jason said. “I’m taller.”

Jason really was taller, but only by an inch. Something Percy so generously pointed out in his defence.

“By an inch.”

“Still an inch,” he said smugly. “Still taller.”

“Whatever.”

Jason was prepared to back away and leave it at that and maybe try and improve Percy’s mood later by god knows what when one of the little kids screamed “Kiss!”

“What?” they both said turning to the kids, but not stepping back.

“Kiss!” she said helpfully and pointed upward.

They both looked up.

 _Oh_.

Jason blinked up at the poorly made pink mistletoe. When he looked back down Percy was still looking up at the thing. The kids started chanting and he really didn’t know what else to do. So, when Percy looked back down he moved that extra inch closer and gave him a kiss.

It wasn’t the most romantic kiss or maybe even the most memorable. It was barely even a kiss. It was more of a peck. Quick and chaste. It was a blink and you miss it kind of kiss.

He stepped away from Percy quickly as the kids cheered at getting their two counselors to kiss.

Jason cleared his throat and addressed the children, looking away from Percy before he could register what he has done.

“Come on, kids. Time for clean up!” He herded the children out to the sinks so they could wash their hands.

Percy at some point regained his bearings and joined him to help kids get cleaned up.

Jason was waiting for Percy to bring it up. He was anxious about it, although he already had a plan. He would just brush it off. Yeah, that would be a good plan because really that was nothing. Just a peck on the lips. It was _barely_ a kiss. Nothing worth talking about and if Percy felt offended or a little bit taken advantage of then he’d apologize profusely.

The problem was Percy never brought it up again. Not when they finished cleaning the mess up. Not when they ate lunch and he was introduced to the whole camp. Not when they were refereeing a volleyball match. Not even when they were alone taking a break and Percy was telling him a story of how they thought the woods was haunted and it turned out it was just some kid sneaking out into the night to practice singing show tunes.

Percy never brought it up the entire day and Jason isn’t sure if he should feel relieved, offended, or hurt. So, his brain decided that he would feel all of them at once.

Jason was sitting across from Percy with a campfire in between them. He was getting to know Piper and Leo more while Percy indulged himself on smores.

 _If Percy doesn’t want to mention it_ , Jason thought. _Then I wouldn’t either._

\--

Percy Jackson has been kissed romantically by only three people ever in his life. There was Annabeth, his first kiss, then Calypso, then Rachel. The thing the three of them had in common was that they all kissed him first. He was always the one being kissed.

Always the kissee never the kisser. He doesn’t know why people like kissing him personally he doesn’t see the appeal.

So, suddenly when Jason decided that he could get peer pressured by a bunch of children to kissing him, then Percy should be given some slack if his brain didn’t get with the program immediately. Or at all.

When his brain decided to reboot Jason was already getting the kids to wash up. He didn’t know exactly what to feel to be honest. A few days prior they hated each other’s guts, then the few days before this one they were almost friends, and then Jason kissed him.

And then Jason _kissed_ him.

 _Jason kissed him_.

His brain was still trying to collect itself. He shouldn’t be this distressed really. It was just a peck. It’s not like there was tongue or anything. Jason didn’t even bring it up or maybe he was waiting for him to bring it up.

If Jason wasn’t bothered by the kiss then he guesses he shouldn’t be as well. But looking at Jason from across the bonfire chatting it up with Piper and Leo he was very bothered.

A little voice in his head that sounded much like Annabeth told him that they should talk about it so of course he wanted to do the exact opposite.

He was stubborn enough to follow through on that too. Then he remembers Jason standing right in front of him and the urge to just upright yank Jason from where he was standing all smirking and smug and get that look off his handsome face. He could have shoved at him, he could have walked away, he could have made a sarcastic comment, or he could have kissed him until they both can’t breathe. That last thought was something that threw him off kilter.

As kissing people go he never kissed someone first. Ever. He was always the one being kissed first and maybe that should tell him something about his game. He hoped not.

Throughout the day he kept thinking about the kiss while trying to keep it at the very back of his mind which was something very difficult to do.

He wanted to ask Jason about it, but he realized that he was scared of what his possible answer might be. He wasn’t mad that Jason kissed him and he wondered why that was. He never wanted to kiss him until the moment he did.

Percy could try and brush it off, but he found he didn’t want to.

If he thought this summer was complicated before the stupid camp rivalry and the sabotaging then this was on an entirely different level of he didn’t want to deal with.

 They say their good nights, usher the children to their cabins, and retire to their own beds. Jason was nothing but polite to everyone even him which was weird.

When he got into his room he changed clothes and plopped down on his bed.

He groaned into his pillow.

What he wouldn’t give to just go back to plain old hating Jason Grace. Those were such simpler times.

And to think that was just one week ago.

He probably fell asleep thinking about easier times when his brain didn’t decide to dwell on things it should because he woke up to a knocking on his door.

He got up groggily and groped around for his phone. He saw it was two in the morning. _What the hell?_

He opened the door to find Jason looking worried.

“What the hell?” he said to Jason.

“I heard a noise,” Jason said.

“You heard a noise,” he said dryly. He hoped that maybe it would actually be Jason talking about the kiss and he hated that he hoped that in the first place.

“This is serious.”Jason barrelled through inside Percy’s room which was a little rude. “I think I heard someone out there.”

“What do you mean?” He closed the door so that no one could hear them.

“I think someone is out there, maybe a camper again but they are definitely not singing show tunes.”

“You think it could be the spies?”

“Probably.”

Percy sighed. Life didn’t want to gives a break it seemed. Or a good night’s sleep.

Percy started taking off his tank top he wore to bed.

“What are you doing?” Jason sounded shocked.

“I’m not going out there in the woods in my pyjamas,” he explained as he put a long sleeved sweater on.

“Ah-“ Jason started to say and cleared his throat. “Good idea.”

 “Come on,” he said when he was dressed. “Let’s go.”

“Right.”

\--

Jason and Percy were walking off into the woods in the middle of the night. As normal young adults do, but unlike normal young adults they were not in there to make out. They were there with their phones on flashlight mode to catch if the potential camp saboteurs were sneaking into the camp to do something more notorious.

Jason should have been used to seeing Percy shirtless because he’s seen him shirtless so many times. He doesn’t know why he feels flustered now.

He doesn’t know if he should thank his lucky stars or curse them at this point.

He heard another noise to his left.

“Percy,” he called to the man in front of him.

Percy stopped and turned around. “You hear something?”

“Yeah,” he whispered. He pointed his phone to the left and Percy went forward.

Jason tried to follow Percy, but as he was catching up with him he tripped.

“Percy, wait up,” he stage whispered then just as Percy turned around he went down. Taking Percy down with him.

“Wha—“

They fell down hard with rustle of leaves. Percy broke his fall so that was good. He was on top of Percy though which might be bad.

“Are you okay?” Percy asked from beneath him.

“Yeah,” Jason said. He looked down and took in Percy’s face, even in the dark his eyes sparkled. “Are you?”

“Yeah,” Percy replied. Percy was about to say something else when they heard two voices coming in their direction.

Percy put a hand over Jason mouth, even though he was not the one about to say something, and made a shushing sound.

“What was that?” a voice said so very close to them. It did not sound very familiar to Jason.

“Nothing,” a whiny voice hissed. “We must keep moving.”

Jason recognized that stupid voice. He knew that stupid voice and the person it belonged to was supposed to be at the camp across.

Percy moved his hand away from Jason’s mouth and Jason almost missed it.

 _Octavian?_ Percy mouthed. They were so close Jason practically felt Percy’s lips move under him.

Jason nodded.

The air was tense and they feared discovery. They stayed absolutely still.

Jason was probably more aware than Percy was that he was _on top_ of him, but he couldn’t get himself to move partly because he feared it would make a sound and partly because as perverted as it sounds it felt comfortable.

“We should leave,” the other voice he didn’t recognize said.

“But—“ Octavian whined.

“Now,” the other voice ordered and he knew then who was really running the operations here.

The two intruders left and Percy and Jason waited for the sound of their footsteps to disappear before they said anything.

“I know who they are,” Percy said suddenly.

“What?” Jason asked. “Both of them?”

“Yes.” Percy was about to explain when suddenly a light blinded both of them.

A flash light was being shined on them revealing their current position. Once they adjusted to the light they saw who the person behind the flashlight was. Clarisse was shining a light on them and half the counselors looking shocked, thrilled, and very amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where is this story going? hell if i know hope u didn't hate it thanks for reading!!!!!  
> also, if you still haven't read Congratulations! You're in love with your best friend. then pls do  
> you won't regret it promise


	13. A kiss can only get you so far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot, it thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys did u miss me!
> 
> i just want you to know that this was supposed to be a crackfic, this was not supposed to have a plot, this was not supposed to be this long, im sorry guys

“Well, look what we have here!” Clarisse gleefully announced. It was a scandalous sight to behold; two camp counselors on the ground looking like they’ve been doing something very indecent.

 _She’s going to have a field day with this_ , Percy thought terribly. She would never let him live this down. He mentally prepared himself for the inevitable teasing and probably lewd and inappropriate comments.

He then suddenly realized the weight of Jason’s body still above his.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Percy said and effectively shoving Jason off.

Jason yelped and squeaked out an “Ow.”

Percy felt a little guilty for pushing too hard. Only a little.

“Of course it isn’t,” Clarisse said sarcastically. Behind her were Nico, and Leo. They all looked very amused. Leo looked like a kid on Christmas.

Percy groaned getting up from the ground dusting off dirt from his shirt. He grabbed Jason’s arm to help him back up to his feet and holding his shoulders steady to he wouldn’t fall over again.

“What are you guys doing here?” Percy asked the group with his hand still unconsciously on Jason’s arm.

“I heard you two sneaking out so I followed you guys here,” Nico explained smiling a little creepily.

Percy groaned internally. Nico looked far too amused to his liking and from what he experienced an amused Nico was a plotting Nico and a plotting Nico was never good. Well, never good for him.

“One of the alarms I set up here was triggered so I was coming out to check it out,” Leo clarified. “Didn’t mean to interrupt this beautiful moment.”

“There wasn’t a moment,” Jason said defensively.

“Sure,” Leo said patronizingly with slow nod of his head.

Jason huffed annoyed.

“What about you?” Percy asked Clarisse.

 “I heard these two sneaking out so I followed them,” Clarisse said.

Percy decided that he really didn’t want to keep standing here in the dark woods or keep looking at the very amused faces of his fellow counselors.

“We should head back to the Big House,” Percy suggested. “And I will tell you all what we were doing out here.”

“We don’t really need to know the details, man,” Leo said.

The others laughed while Jason and Percy sputtered indignantly.

\--

The walk back to the cabin was a quiet one. Jason didn’t know if he was happy about it or not.

There were a lot of knowing looks from the other counselors and Percy didn’t even try to meet his gaze just looking straight on ahead. He felt a little loss when Percy removed the hand anchoring him but that was really for the better.

They made it back to the Big House to find Will was also awake and was waiting for them expectantly.

“So,” Piper said casually when everyone was seated in the living room. “Who was making out with who?”

“No one was making out with anyone!” Percy insisted.

“So, why _were_ you two out in the woods in the middle of the night?” Leo raised a salacious eyebrow.

“We figured out who the spies are,” Percy answered calm and serious. His eyes looked intense. His voice carried through the room with authority.

The whole atmosphere in the room changed instantly. It was different seeing Percy actually act like the authoritative figure he is.

It was kind of hot.

“Luke is back,” Percy continued holding everyone’s attention. “And he’s working with Octavian.”

“What?” Clarisse asked.

“We heard them in the woods conspiring,” Percy said. “We didn’t get much but we know they’re working together.”

All of the counselors looked gravely concerned.

“Who’s Luke?” Jason asked because no one was explaining.

“He was a former counselor here,” Nico answered.

“He’s not anymore?”

“No,” Percy said looking at him. “He did some pretty shitty things while he was here so he got kicked out.”

“What kind of things?”

“Well, he poisoned me and a visiting archery instructor for one thing.”

“Woah,” Jason’s surprise was evident.

Percy was poisoned? At least back in their camp the worst thing that happened was someone getting kind of stabbed with a javelin but that was purely accidental. Maybe. He and Reyna still have doubts about that though.

“Yeah,” Percy agreed then addressed the group. “This is getting really serious guys. I’m going to call Annabeth and Reyna so we know what they’ve found.”

“What the plan, boss?” Leo asked.

Jason has never seen Leo be this serious before and dread was already forming in the back of his head.

Percy rubbed his eyes and sighed long and deep. “We’re going to be business as usual.”

“That’s—“ Clarisse started to argue.

“No,” Percy said definite. “We are not going to let anyone know about this but us. Not even senior campers. We’re going to continue on like nothing is wrong until we know more. I’ll brief all of you until when I know what Annabeth and Reyna know.”

“We won’t be going with you?” Piper asked.

“It would be better if it was just me and Jason. You guys need to run camp as normal as possible but keep an eye out for any suspicious activities.”

Jason was in awe. He always wondered how Percy, a seemingly goofy and overall jovial guy, became the head of an entire camp of about 100 children to teens. This was proof.

If Jason’s attraction to Percy was questionable and shaky before it wasn’t now. This is another side to Percy Jackson he’s been privileged to see. There was the wonderful with kids side, the will jump into the ocean just to get your glasses side, the great teacher side, and now this; the leads an entire group of counselors with confidence and surety.

“Good plan,” Jason commented.

Percy grinned at him.

 _Ah shit,_ Jason thought. He’s going to be a goner isn’t he.

“Everyone,” Percy addressed the group again. “Go back to your rooms get some sleep. Me and Jason will be back before morning activities start.”

“We’ll try not to burn the camp down while you two are away,” Leo said with a smile.

Percy cracked another smile. “Thanks.”

\--

Percy went to his room and called Annabeth right after the meeting much to her annoyance since it was four in the morning.

“What?” she answered sharply.

“Good Morning!” he answered cheerfully.

“If you called me just to say that I will come down there—“

“Okay, okay,” he said quickly to try and calm her down. “Jason and I found something out and we need to tell you and Reyna about it ASAP.”

“Okay, when?”

“We’re heading up there right now.”

“What?!”

“So, meet us in like thirty minutes at the entrance. ‘Kay bye.” Percy hung up the phone immediately before Annabeth could say anything else.

“That was rude,” Jason pointed out leaning in the door way of his room.

“It’s also rude to listen to other people’s conversations,” Percy pointed out.

“You left the door open.”

Percy shrugged and tossed his phone further on the bed. He didn’t really want to think about the whole Luke ordeal again. It was just a mess and that was aside from the fact that he got poisoned.

Jason took a tentative step inside the room and closed the door behind him which caught Percy’s attention. He turned to look at Jason who was walking towards his bed and sitting next to him.

“Hey,” Jason started hesitantly. “I don’t want to push and it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me but—“

“You wanna know about Luke?”

“Yeah.”

Percy sighed. Jason deserved to know. They were dealing with this together so he really should know and strangely enough he wanted to tell him.

Jason waited patiently.

“So, Luke was a counselor here too before and he was really nice. Everyone loved him the campers, the counselors, even Chiron.

And then one summer it was really weird because things were going wrong here and there. So, me, Annabeth, and Grover decided to look into some things. Long story short, we found out Luke was behind all of it because he was trying to bring down the camp for some unknown reason. After that he got kicked out and we thought that was that.”

“Apparently not,” Jason said.

“Apparently not,” Percy agreed.

Percy felt Jason but a comforting hand on his shoulder and it surprised Percy. It surprised him so much that he’d probably say something stupid like bring up the kiss which was barely a kiss.  So, instead of doing that he just said “Get dressed and meet me downstairs?”

“Sure,” Jason answered. He gave Percy one last comforting pat and left.

Once left alone Percy threw his head under a pillow and groaned. He didn’t know what was happening with his head today so he’ll blame it on the events that have transpired within 24 hours. It was too much for him really.

He collected himself, got dressed, and went down stairs.

\--

Jason, suffice to say, was fucking shocked. He knew nothing about what transpired in Camp Half-Blood. He didn’t even know it happened. What his father would have given to get dirt of that calibre to destroy the competing camp.

Jason would never think to tell his father though or anyone else for that matter. They might be in competition with one another but he could not make himself betray Percy’s trust. He won’t.

Jason met Percy outside and made their way to the garage. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. He grabbed Percy’s forearm and stopped walking.

“What?” Percy asked concerned.

“Are we taking the motorcycle?”

“Still scared?” Percy teased.

“Maybe.”

“It won’t be as bad the second time,” Percy promised and when Jason wouldn’t budge Percy took Jason’s hand and dragged him to the bike.

“Just don’t open your mouth,” Percy reminded Jason.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Jason grumbled as he Percy dug around for the helmets.

Jason thought Percy would just hand him the helmet. Instead, Percy put the helmet on Jason’s head and clasped the strap under his chin. Then just because he couldn’t help himself he tapped the helmet and smiled.

“There you go,” Percy said stepping back, put his helmet on, and got on the bike.

Jason got on the bike behind Percy.

As they sped to the direction of Camp Jupiter Jason found himself wrapping his arms again around Percy’s waist. He restrained himself from putting his head on Percy’s shoulder because even he thought that would be a little too much.

Percy was right it did get easier on the second try. He was about to say so when he remembered not to open his mouth.

A couple of minutes into the ride Percy asked “You doing okay back there?”

Jason rested his head on the back of Percy’s neck and nodded.

-

When they made it to Camp Jupiter Annabeth and Reyna were already waiting for them.

Percy noted that Annabeth did not look particularly as cranky as he expected she would be. She actually looks like she knows something he doesn’t. It was nothing new but it was unsettling.

They hopped off to meet the other two counselors.

“Hey,” Jason greeted.

“What was so important that we had to meet now?” Reyna cut to the chase.

“Luke and Octavian are working together,” Percy said appreciating Reyna’s no shit attitude.

Annabeth gasped. “You’re sure?”

“Yes,” Percy said gravely serious.

“Have you two found something?” Jason asked.

“Yes,” Reyna said grimly. “We looked through Octavian’s things and I fear our suspicions about him were correct.”

“Shit.”

“What suspicions?” Percy eyed him curiously. _And why didn’t you tell me before?_ He wanted to add but he didn’t.

“We had a feeling Octavian was up to no good because of the you know,” Jason made a gesture. “General, awfulness that is Octavian but when he started acting weirder than usual we thought maybe he was planning on doing something serious.”

“So, what did you guys find?” Percy asked the girls.

“Leo’s blue prints,” Annabeth answered. “More specifically the one’s with the more dangerous ones that he hasn’t made kid-friendly yet.”

“Did you figure out what they’re doing with it yet?”

“Not yet.”

“The one thing I’m sure of is they’re trying to put both our camps in jeopardy,” Reyna stated simply. “They want to create a disaster that will make sure our camps don’t get to open next summer. I just don’t know why.”

“What do we do?” Percy asked.

The four counselors looked at each other thinking of a plan. It was Reyna who spoke u first.

“We catch them,” she said.

“How?”

Reyna smiled. “We trap them.”

Annabeth smiled as well when she caught on to Reyna’s train of thought. “They’re looking to make a disaster for the camps so they’ll go out of business. So, how about we make it easier for them.”

“You want us to make our own disaster?” Percy asked.

“Not to that extent,” Reyna explained. “We just have to leave false incriminating evidence in our camps and we wait for them to find it.”

“So, instead of them destroying our camp we bait them into it,” Jason said liking this plan already.

“Sound easy enough,” Percy said. “What did you guys have in mind?”

“Gambling?” Annabeth suggested.

“What kind?”

“Wait, I have an idea,” Percy said. He must be grinning like an idiot but it was too funny to keep a straight face.

“That’s new,” Annabeth said jokingly.

“What is it?”

“Kid fight club,” Percy said and he couldn’t fight the laughter in his voice.

Jason let out a laugh. “What?”

“Hear me out. We take photo and make fake documentations and recordings that we make the kids fight and bet on it.”

“That could work,” Reyna said a mischievous glint in her eyes.

The four counselors smiled and plotted the execution of the plan.

Before they left for Camp Half-Blood Annabeth talked to him in private.

“What’s up?” Percy asked.

“So, Piper called me right after you did.”

“And?”

“She told me you and Jason were found in a pretty comprising position in the woods.”

Percy could feel the blush on his face going red hot. “I can explain—“

“No need,” Annabeth said coolly.

“No really—“

“It’s okay.” She smiled at him

“You don’t understand—“

“You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted you to know that I know,” Annabeth said pushing him towards the motorcycle. “All I ask is you do it in private next time okay! Bye!”

\--

When Jason and Percy got back to camp they briefed everyone of the plan and they went straight to preparing for morning activities. They didn’t have time for breakfast which Percy was very vocal about.

Jason spent the entire morning helping Leo and Piper with their activities and Percy was off somewhere doing who knows what. He tried not to dwell too much on what Percy was doing. He wasn’t doing a very good job of it but he was trying.

Everything was going well enough until they got to the arts and crafts room and they found out what the children were drawing.

“Hey, guys,” Leo said trying to get their attention. “Why are the children drawing two people kissing?”

“What?” Piper asked looking over Leo’s shoulder as he riffled through a box of kid’s paintings.

“They’re all of the same people too I think,” Leo said contemplatively.

Jason was a little mortified.

 _The kids wouldn’t have drawn that moment with the mistletoe would they?_ , Jason thought.

“One blond guy and another one with black hair,” Piper observed then looked at him. “Wonder who that could be.”

“Yeah, who do we know that looks like that?” Leo looked at Jason.

Jason was about to sputter a reply when Leo handed him the box of drawings and told him “You need to show Percy this.”

“Um,” Jason started to say.

“Yes, you two need to do something about this,” Piper said.

Leo went put a hand on Jason’s arm and said earnestly. “Go to him, Jason.”

So, Jason did.

He found Percy in the storage area getting some supplies to restock.

He didn’t know what to tell him yet but he did agree that they need to talk about what happened.

For the kids’ sake.

\--

“Percy?” Percy heard Jason call.

“In here!” Percy called back. He was currently looking for glitter.

“We need to talk,” Jason said with uncertainty. “About the kiss.”

Percy dropped the bucket of glitter he was holding with a clang getting glitter everywhere.

“Sorry!” Percy said scrambling to get to the bucket before it spilled more of that ungodly glitter. “Shit, sorry.”

Jason put the box of drawings down and helped Percy. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Before Percy could think about what he was doing he was dusting glitter of Jason’s shoulders.

He didn’t realize how close they were to each other until Jason stopped Percy’s hands by holding his wrists. Percy stopped and looked up at Jason’s face only inches away from his.

“Um,” Percy said his throat suddenly dry.

Jason looked at his face intently just as surprised by their closeness as he was apparently.

Before the two of them could say or do anything they heard the door of the storage room close and the lock click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll do better updating next time promise


	14. I don't actually dislike you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in the closet for fun times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of late but heyo here we are

Nico was helping Will out around the infirmary; this was not a very strange occurrence. What was strange was the fact that Nico was whistling. Something about a kid wearing a leather jacket in the middle of summer whistling makes even the coziest camp infirmary creepy.

"Why are you whistling?" Will asked suspiciously.

Nico shrugged. "Can't I just practice my whistling?"

"No, you can't." Will narrowed his eyes. "You know something. Come on tell me."

Will went over to where Nico was and started poking him on his sides.

"Oh my god! Stop!" Nico said trying to dodge Will's fingers.

"Not until you spill! Just tell me!" Will insisted doubling his efforts.

"Okay okay!" Nico conceded as he found himself trapped with Will's arms around his waist and Will's chin resting on top of his own.

Nico sighed and tried to look up at Will. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Nope," Will said cheerily. "But tell me anyway."

"Fine. I locked Jason and Percy in the storage room."

"You did what?!"

\----

Percy was watching Jason panic over their current situation with much enjoyment. He was casually leaning beside the locked door while Jason slammed himself on the door and slid straight to the floor.

"I told you it won't work," Percy said looking down at Jason who sat slumped on the floor.

"At least I tried," Jason huffed. "Unlike _some_ people in this room."

"Are you talking about _me_?" Percy said in mock offence. He smiled at Jason all teeth.

Jason just glared. Percy only beamed more.

Percy sat next to Jason on the floor resting his head on the wall.

"So, we're trapped here," Jason said defeated.

"Until someone gets us out. Yeah,” Percy said looking at Jason.

"Why does it even lock from the outside?"

"It's a storage room of course it locks from the outside."

"Right." Jason sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned back into the door.

There was a moment of silence that was neither tense nor companionable. They were both waiting for the other to say something.

Percy decided to speak first.

“So,” he said hesitantly. “You wanted to talk about the kiss?”

Jason suddenly bumped the back of his head on the door surprised by Percy’s abrupt topic of choice. Though it was not so abrupt since it was the reason Jason sought him out in the first place.

Percy looked at Jason expectantly. He noticed the forming blush on Jason’s cheeks and he felt endeared. Jason still refused to meet his eyes though looking at the floor.

Jason cleared his throat. “Yeah, um.”

Percy waited patiently while admiring Jason’s profile. Jason’s face was tilted in angle that made the light spilling from the small opening in the storage area hit his face so gently, it created an almost glowing effect. He was so busy following the slope of Jason’s nose to the scar on his upper lip that when Jason turned to look at him he almost jumped.

“It’s better if I just show you, I think,” Jason said and leaned over to Percy.

For a second Percy’s heart almost stopped. He stared wide-eyed as Jason leaned in and he was about to close his eyes for what he thought would be the inevitable—then Jason leaned in further and grabbed the box he brought in with him and placed it on Percy’s lap.

Percy sat there very still violently stomping down the feeling of disappointment trying to bubble up to the surface. He swallowed down the fluttering feeling in his heart and decided to focus on the matter at hand.

“What’s in the box?” he asked his voice not wavering in the slightest which he felt was a great accomplishment.

Jason seemed oblivious of Percy’s predicament to which Percy was eternally grateful for and just gestured him to take a look for himself. So, he did.

They were drawings. Bad drawings but what they were supposed to convey was astonishingly clear. Him and Jason kissing under the mistletoe.

“These drawings are highly inaccurate,” Percy said noticing the exaggerated height difference.

“They’re kids,” Jason reasoned his lips tugging into a slight smile.

“Still.”

“You’re just mad at they portrayed us perfectly.”

“You’re not _that_ tall!”

“Yes, I am.”

Percy could hear the smugness in Jason’s voice and had to smile himself.

 _This is ridiculous_ , he thought.

He continued to rifle through the drawings and found one he liked.

“Now this,” Percy said waving it at Jason’s face. “This is art.”

Jason looked at with a raised brow in curiosity then glared at him.

“I don’t look like that,” Jason said defensively.

Percy smiled and looked at the drawing he showed. It was of Jason and him standing side by side under the mistletoe. Percy was drawn normally while Jason had these gigantic glasses and an incredibly tiny head.

“The resemblance is uncanny,” Percy nodded seriously.

“Shut up.”

“I thought you wanted to talk?” he asked teasingly then the weight of his words hit him only after he’s said them.

Jason swallowed and Percy looked away.

“I did,” Jason said. “I do.”

“Okay,” Percy replied. “Where do you want to start?”

\---

Leo and Piper were eavesdropping. They were standing outside the storage area trying to listen in to Jason and Percy’s conversation. Piper was standing on Leo’s shoulders trying to peek in inside using the small opening at the top of storage room.

“Can you see anything?” Leo said as he struggled to keep still.

“Shut up, Valdez,” Piper whispered as she peered in. “And stop moving!”

She could see the tops of Jason and Percy’s head; they were sitting by the door side by side, she couldn’t see more than that because the stupid shelves were blocking her view.

“Leo, stay still!” she hissed almost losing her footing on Leo’s shoulders.

“You’re heavy!” Leo complained.

“You’re the one who felt emasculated about the idea of you standing on my shoulders so keep still!”

Leo wobbled some more and Piper had to dig her foot into his shoulder to keep her footing.

“Ow!”

“Be quiet!”

“What are you guys doing?” Nico asked appearing out of nowhere.

Piper yelped as she toppled onto Leo who ate dirt.

“Hi, Nico,” Piper greeted not standing up. “How are you?”

“Get off me, woman!” Leo protested.

“Don’t you guys have responsibilities?” Nico asked.

Leo shoved Piper off and stood up. “We were checking out the sturdiness of the storage room.”

“Pretty sturdy stuff,” Piper said standing up and pushing Leo in the process.

“You guys spying on Percy and Jason?”

“You know they’re in there?” Leo exclaimed.

“I know everything,” Nico answered simply.

                                                                                                      ---

“Did you hear that?” Jason asked. “It sounded like someone fell on someone.”

“No.”

Jason was trying to stall the inevitable. They had to talk about the kiss if not for Percy’s sake but for his. He had some feelings trying to unravel him and he has to get a hold of them before they can turn to something he couldn’t handle.

He didn’t know how he ended up in this situation; trapped in a storage room with someone he formally hated. How could he even hate him now really? After everything that happened on the boat like how he was so nice to his kids and how he also kind of saved his life when he went overboard, there’s also that.  Then there’s the running around two camps, working together, talking to each other while they have their ‘truce’. He actually did like working with him.

All this sneaking around and they weren’t even _doing_ anything.

He wanted to groan in frustration but if he did that out loud then Percy would ask him what’s wrong because he _cares_ like that. Jason wanted to bang his head on something but he wouldn’t want to risk more brain trauma.

He could feel Percy still looking at him. It felt _nice_ to have Percy’s attention trained on him. He wanted to know if maybe Percy felt the same way. He knew on some level that Percy didn’t hate him now, probably never hated him at all. He never hated Percy either, just very incredibly disliked him. Now, he doesn’t dislike him. He did not dislike him at all.

And to top it all off they were still covered in glitter.

 Jason has now accepted that he is disappointed. Disappointed that with all this running around in secluded places, keeping close, and all the awkward positions they have been placed in and they’ve only kissed once. _Once._ It was barely even a kiss.

Jason felt a light tap on his temple. He turned to see Percy looking amused.

“What?” he asked a little too sharply.

“You look like your thinking too hard,” Percy said his lips quirking.

He rubbed at his eyes under his glasses. “I just wanted to say sorry.”

A look passed Percy’s face too quick for Jason to decipher. He pushed on.

“I mean I kind of kissed you,” Jason continued. “That’s…. weird. Right?”

Percy’s face broke into a smile. “I’m more concerned that you got coerced by a bunch of actual children.”

Jason felt something akin to butterflies flying in his stomach but managed to choke out. “That’s fair.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Percy said.

“I don’t?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Percy squeaked. “Uh, well. It’s because it’s fine.”

“Fine?” Jason mimicked. A couple of emotions were fighting in his chest.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Are you sure though?” Jason didn’t know why he wasn’t letting this go. It wasn’t that he was mad that Percy was okay with it. He was relieved really, but at the same time he can’t accept the fact that Percy was just _okay_ with it when he’s been agonizing over it ever since it happened.

“Do you want me to be mad?” Percy inquired looking like a confused puppy.

Jason can’t get a break with this guy. “No, I don’t want you to be _mad_.”

“Wait, are _you_ okay with the whole kiss thing?”

“Me?” Jason was surprised by the sudden turn in the direction of this conversation. “Of course, I am. I kissed _you_ remember?”

Someone needed to stop Jason from speaking. He needed to get his foot out of his mouth. He needed the earth to swallow him whole and--- Percy chuckles.

“What?” Jason asked.”Shouldn’t you be a little more upset that the kids will probably tell their parents about their councilors making out in front of them and then drawing about it?”

Percy eyed him for a minute and Jason tried his hardest not to squirm.

“Okay, first of all,” Percy started. “It was barely a kiss. It was a peck at most. Second, last year the kids saw Clarisse shoot an arrow at someone’s arm. The parents were surprisingly cool with it so our situation would probably a welcome reprieve after that. And third, wait did you _want_ to kiss me?”

“Clarisse shot someone in the arm?” Jason asked not surprised. It felt like something Clarisse would do.

“You’re really going to not answer my question?”

“It was a spur of the moment thing,” Jason defended.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better I didn’t mind,” Percy said. “Okay, not true, I kind of maybe have been thinking about it a little bit.” He shrugged. “I mean you get kissed by someone you think about it right?”

Percy’s had a flush forming on his face and Jason could feel his own heating up.

“Me too,” Jason said because hey he already dug his grave might as well see this through. “I mean I’ve been thinking about and I guess I thought that you’d think it would be weird that I kissed you since we’ve decided to not be enemies anymore not that we were actually _enemies_ in the first but I actually kind of grown to not hate you, you know, and---“

Jason had more embarrassing things that were so ready to come out of his mouth but he was stopped when Percy suddenly surged up and kissed him.

\---

Percy couldn’t say he didn’t know what came over him because he did. 

It was Jason.

He watched as Jason tried to fumble out what he wanted to say and he was surprised that Jason was actually more concerned about what _he_ felt about. He was actually scared for a moment that Jason would play it off as something like a mistake since he didn’t want it to be. He was taken aback when Jason apologized for the kiss, which was only a kiss but the most technical definition; because well he was scared that maybe Jason was opposed to the idea.

Then Jason started saying everything that Percy has been thinking the past couple of days. He felt a new found confidence in the fact that Jason felt the same way. That he also felt off kilter with this new sudden turn of events. He sure didn’t expect that this was how this whole ordeal was going to go. Then Jason kept talking and Percy could tell Jason was getting more and more embarrassed by the minute.

Percy couldn’t help himself really and he wanted Jason to stop talking. So he kissed him.

He brought up his hand to tilt Jason’s chin up and simply touched his lips to Jason’s.

It wasn’t graceful. It wasn’t smooth. Their noses bumped together and Jason’s glasses hit him the wrong way. But it was a kiss. A _real kiss._ He felt Jason’s hand find his on the floor. What’s even better was he felt Jason kiss back.

\---

Leo, Piper, and Nico were still outside the storage room trying to listen in to Percy and Jason’s conversation. Leo was trying out his new ‘bug’ that was like a portable listening device.

“It’s a walkie talkie taped to a remote control helicopter,” Nico said.

“It’s a complicated and high tech listening device,” Leo argued.

“It’s a walkie talkie taped to a tiny remote control helicopter,” Piper said.

“Fine, it’s a walkie talkie taped to a remote control helicopter,” Leo conceded. “But mine is as silent as a mouse, so can you two just appreciate my genius!”

“Just throw it in!” Piper was getting impatient. That’s what happens when one falls into the dirt.

“Fine!” Leo activated his machine and turned on the walkie talkie. It flew silently into the room.

The three of them listened raptly to the static from the other end of the line.

 _“D--- wa---t--- me t--- mad?”_ they heard Percy say from their end of the line.

“Why is it so static-y?” Nico asked.

“Hush,” Piper chastised.

 _“Clarisse--- sho--- arm?”_ the sound of Jason’s voice came out then.

“Why are they talking about Clarisse?” Piper asked.

“Why is it so _static-y_?” Nico complained.

 _“Well--- buzz ----- any bet----ind,”_ Percy’s voice filtered again through their end followed by a long buzzing sound.

Leo thumped his device trying to get a better reception. After a few well placed hits their receiver finally got something clear.

The three of them listened to Jason saying something. _“-been thinking about and I guess I thought that you’d think it would be weird that I kiss--- buzz---“_

They looked at each other their eyes lighting up with delight that it finally seemed Jason and Percy were making progress in the whole relationship situation.

Then the transmission cut off suddenly.

“Shit,” Leo muttered as he tried to get the transmission back.

\---

Jason was more than happy with the current situation of Percy kissing him. If he wasn’t taken so much by surprise then he would have definitely tried to kiss back better. This kiss was by far better than the first one because for one it was longer and second it gave him time to respond. Although this kiss was a bit awkward it still made Jason’s heart beat like it was trying to break free from his chest and fly around the room. His hand found Percy’s on the floor and his other hand was on Percy’s arm not pulling him closer or away just there. He could feel his glasses digging into his face but that’s okay.

The moment was ruined when they heard something clang on the floor.

“What was that?” Jason asked pulling away sounding breathless when he had no right to be.

“I kissed you,” Percy said sounding a little breathless too but also confused.

“Yes,” he smiled and Percy smiled back. They didn’t move away from each other their faces so close.

“But I meant,” he continued. “That I heard a sound.”

Percy pulled away much to Jason’s disappointment but he didn’t let go of his hand so that was a plus.

“Now, that you mention it.” Percy stood up and went to one of the rows and rows of shelves. Jason followed.

They got to one row of shelves and found something that resembled a toy helicopter with a walkie talkie taped on it.

Jason picked it up and examined it. “This is strange.”

“And probably Leo’s,” Percy said before he could say anything the door opened.

Grover busted in and asked “Anyone there?”

“We’re here!” Percy replied and looked at Jason and Jason smiled.

“Let’s go,” Percy said to Jason.

“We have to talk about this too, you know,” Jason whispered to Percy.

“I know,” Percy replied. “My room or yours?”

Jason was positively alarmed.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Percy was quick to amend. “Just to talk! Nothing else!”

Jason snickered and Percy bumped his shoulder.

“How long have you two been in here?” Grover asked when they emerged from the shelves.

“A while,” Percy said.

“Neither of you thought to call for help?”

“Percy didn’t have his walkie talkie with him and this camp’s signal sucks,” Jason answered.

“Don’t go knocking on my camp’s signal,” Percy said.

It’s so easy to fall into old habits. This felt different though.

\---

Leo was still mourning over the loss of his broken toy well after dinner and the councilors were already in the Big House.

“Stop moping,” Piper said. “It didn’t work that well anyway.”

“What didn’t?” Percy suddenly emerged from the kitchen to the living where Piper and Leo were playing Mario Kart.

“Leo’s new experiment,” Piper lied smoothly.

“It sort of worked,” Leo defended his machine.

“Sure it did,” Piper nodded sarcastically.

Percy plopped down on the sofa next to Piper. “What happened?”

“Errrr.” Leo jerked his controller nervously eyes trained on the screen.

“Remote controlled boat,” Piper said nonchalantly.

 _Damn, she’s good_ , Leo thought.

“Oh, god,” Percy groaned. He didn’t like where this was going. “Please tell me you didn’t test it out while children were in the water.”

“We didn’t,” Leo said.

“What’s wrong with it?” Percy asked.

“You couldn’t get it wet,” Piper answered.

Percy laughed. “I can take a look at it. I mean I do have a boat.”

 _Shit,_ Piper thought. She forgot Percy was a boat guy.

“It’s fine,” Leo said quickly. “I’ll figure it out.”

“You sure?”

“Definitely.”

Percy was about to comment on Leo acting weirder than usual when Jason and Will entered the Big House.

“Are you guys playing Mario Kart without me?” Will said rounding off the corner.

Will, Piper, and Leo acted indifferently though definitely noticed the look Jason and Percy gave one another. None of the three knew what exactly happened in that storage room but they knew it must have been something significant.

Percy stayed on the couch when Jason made his way upstairs. Percy didn’t notice the covert looks the other three councilors exchanged.

After Leo lost the third consecutive round of Mario Kart Percy said he was heading upstairs.

\---

Before Percy could make it up the stairs Jason was already half way down. They smiled at each other neither of them taking a step forward.

Clarisse then busted inside the Big House and announced. “We have a problem!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls if anyone can remember who the active councilors are in this fic someone comment it I fear I may have missed someone
> 
> ive forgotten and it's important also if u comment it ill love u forever
> 
> thanks for reading guys and believing that i will someday finish this story


	15. Someone in the Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide what to do with the someone in the trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late again i can't catch a break. also Clarisse's pov for funsies.
> 
> i think it's important to remind everyone that this is a crackfic

Clarisse was ecstatic. She had set up a couple of traps around camp due to recent events like Luke being back at camp and was apparently working with some pale ass Mr Burns wannabe. She decided to plant traps by herself because she had free time and she was feeling rather pragmatic.

And because she really wanted to.

It was a real shame that these camp sabotages didn’t happen more often. They made life at camp so much more interesting. There was so much action when there were actual lives in danger. It was exhilarating really especially when the only interesting thing that happened around camp since last year was the start of that stupid bet (which she might have a lot of money riding on) on those two idiots. It was entertaining at first. Still is now, but this new development was way more fun than waiting for those two idiots to realize they have the hots for each other. She didn’t think Jackson could be more dense but she should have _never_ overestimated his knack for being oblivious.

It was after every little camper was tucked into bed and all the counselors were doing whatever the hell they do, she really didn’t care. Clarisse was walking around checking if any of her traps caught some unsuspecting wild animal or camper (as if any of her campers would get caught in them, she taught them better than that) when she heard a sound of someone definitely getting caught in one of her traps, struggling to get free, failing, and then giving up, and then struggling some more. She got closer and found a particularly skinny, pale, and definitely a dead ringer for a baby super villain.

 _That little twerp must be October? Octopus? Oblation?,_ she thought.

She went to the Big House immediately.

“We have a problem!” she gleefully announced to everyone in the Big House.

Percy looked around and glared at her like she just ruined his plans. She probably did which was just making this night better and better.

“What kind?” he asked.

She smiled wider. _This is just so good._ “Follow me!” She ran straight outside fully expecting the other counselors to follow.

They did because of course they would.

She expertly led them to the activated trap they were almost there but and they could see that a person was _actually_ squirming in the netting hanging from the tree. Before she could get there Nico yanked her back. Kid was stronger than he lets on and creepy as fuck.

“What?” she hissed. “That the Octopus guy right?!”

“We need to call Annabeth and Reyna,” Nico announced.

“Good idea,” Will commented coming from behind.

“Thanks, dear.”

Will smiled in reply.

“Why are we stopping?” Leo asked already winded from the short run.

“I said we should call Annabeth and Reyna,” Nico said.

“I say we should call Reyna and Annabeth,” Leo said.

Piper jogged up followed by the two idiots and looked at the other counselors. “I agree with Leo.”

“Hey!” Nico complained.

Clarisse noticed that Jason and Percy were standing far away from each other which was strange because ever since they came to camp together they were rarely seen apart. It fuelled the rumours about them actually getting together and when and how. Everyone went crazy when they kissed. She already lost money on that one.

“Anyone going to explain anything?” Jason asked by Piper’s right.

“There’s someone trapped there,” Clarisse pointed to the tree trap she set up. The poor bastard was still struggling. Idiot. “And I’m pretty sure he’s one of the saboteurs.”

“Clarisse why are there traps around the camp?” Percy asked all business. Jeez. The guy becomes head counselor and he thinks he can just boss people around. He could.  But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t suck when _he_ bosses _her_ around.

“It’s because I set them up,” she explained simply. “You’re welcome.”

“You set traps around the camp?” Percy asked incredulous.

“Yes,” replied Clarisse.

“That’s dangerous! The campers could have gotten trapped there!”

“No, they wouldn’t have.” Clarisse rolled her eyes. “I taught all of them to set up, spot, avoid, and disarm traps.”

“You taught the children to set up, spot, avoid, and disarm _traps_? Clarisse that—“ Percy paused. “Okay, you know what that was actually kind of a practical idea. I guess. So, uh, nice job,” he trailed the last part making it sound unsure and almost like a question.

“Wow, Clarisse actually having a good idea. This camp is going a little to the dumps,” Leo murmured. “God, I miss Annabeth.”

“Me too,” Piper said. “I’ve been eating too much since Annabeth is no longer stealing my food.”

“Was Nico saying something?” Jason brought up. “And how someone is still you know trapped in that tree?”

“I said we should call Annabeth and Reyna,” Nico said again.

“And just leave him—“ Jason pointed to the guy struggling in the tree. “—dangling there?”

Nico shrugged. “Eh.”

Clarisse concurred. “Eh.”

“Or,” Leo said smiling mischievously.

 “Or what?”

“We can cut him down from the trap,” Leo continued.

“And?”

 “Then we interrogate him!” Leo was excited. “Throw a burlap sack over his head, tie him to a chair, throw a bucket of water on him, make ‘em talk.”

“You’ve been watching too many mafia movies,” Piper said.

“I’ve been watching the proper amount,” Leo defended.

“Still watching it ten a week?” Will asked.

“Yup!”

There was a cackle sound as Percy’s walkie talkie crackled to life.

 _“Hello?_ ” Grover’s voice could be heard from the device. _“Are you guys dead? Do I get total control of all your food? Is this a prank? If this is a prank I’m still eating all your food._ ”

Percy picked up his walkie talkie. “Grover, we just had to check something out. Stay in the Big House and Don’t eat all our food.”

There was silence on the other line.

“Grover?”

Silence.

“Grover?!”

More silence.

“God damn it, Grover!” Percy yelled into the receiver. “Don’t eat all our food!”

_“What? Sorry? I can’t hear you? Gahd, these enchiladas are amazing!”_

Percy sighed and tucked the walkie talkie back on his belt. “Well, whoever’s enchiladas were in the fridge, they’re gone now.”

“They were Annabeth’s,” Piper said.

“She’s going to be so mad when she gets back,” Will said.

Everyone but Jason shrugged. They’ve all been in the receiving end of Annabeth’s hunger raves they’ve gotten used to it by now.

 “Hey guys,” Nico said.

No one paid him any attention.

“I’ll call Annabeth,” Piper said whipping out her phone. “And I have no signal.”

“I’ll call them,” Will said. “Woops, I don’t have signal too.”

“Does anyone have signal  at all?” Nico asked.

Everyone got their phones out and said. “Nope.”

Nico sighed deep and long suffering.

“You’re camp gets horrible reception,” Jason commented.

“Guys,” Nico said.

“Like your camp’s reception is any better,” Percy said.

 _Here we go,_ Clarisse thought rolling her eyes.

“Hey guys,” Nico said again.

“At least we can make calls in our camp,” Jason said snidely.

“We can make calls here too!” Percy defended stubbornly.

“Okay, lover boys,” Piper said breaking up the argument before it could really start. “Now is not the time.”

“We weren’t—“ Percy started to get defensive but was cut off by Nico.

“Not now!” Nico said.

Nico was getting increasingly moody and Clarisse could tell because of the way dark clouds started to surround the top of his head and how the darkness of shadows started to loom over the camp. Or maybe it could just be getting darker since it’s getting pretty late. You can never really be sure with the di Angelo kid around. Good thing the camp was pretty well lit, except for the part where they’re going. She hoped someone brought their torches. Walking in the dark was not fun. Good thing Will the walking sunshine was here, with hair that bright who’d need sun? She was getting a headache just looking at him.

“Guys,” Nico called everyone to attention impatiently. “We should probably do something about that—“ he pointed at the person still struggling shape in the trees that is getting progressively harder to see in the dark “—now before daylight runs entirely out.”

“Does someone have a plan?” Will asked.

“I have a plan!” Leo squealed in glee.

Everyone groaned.

“What?” Leo stomped his foot. “It’s a good plan I swear!”

“Like the Kool-Aid in the water good plan?” Piper said.

“Or the propeller kite good plan?” Nico asked.

“Or the fire fuelled paper machete dragon good plan?” Will asked.

“Okay okay we can agree that Leo’s plans are bad and dangerous,” Percy said.

“Hey!” Leo protested.

“But let’s hear him out.”

“Thanks. I guess. Anyway, I say we put on a show for him.”

“What do you mean?” Clarisse asked.

“I mean,” Leo said. “We should make it look like we’re going to interrogate him but just lead him to the fake shit we were going to lead them to anyway so we can just fast forward the action.”

“Wow,” Piper said. “Leo has an actual good idea.”

“This place really is going to the dumps,” Will said.

Before Leo could throw a tantrum Jason intercepted.

“Someone should look for signal to call Annabeth or Reyna to inform them of—“ Jason gestured around. “—all of this.”

“I volunteer Jason and Percy for the calling,” Will said. “And I call dibs on me and Nico getting the fake documents and pictures.”

“Wait, you guys already have those?” Percy asked not paying any mind to the pairing.

 _Suspicious,_ Clarisse thought.

“Yeah,” Piper said. “What do you think we did all morning?”

“We did stage beat up make up, strategic street fighting style practice, and costume design,” Clarisse said. “And that was aside from the extra traps lesson I did.”

 “Anyway, Clarisse, and I,” Piper continued with her telling of the plan. “Will get that guy down from the trap and—“

“I’ll get the burlap sack!” Leo said excitedly.

“And Leo will get the burlap sack,” Piper agreed.

 

\----

 

Somewhere across the Camp Jupiter dorms Annabeth sat glaring at Camp Half-Blood from afar.

“What’s wrong with your face?” Reyna asked plainly as she reviewed tomorrow’s activity schedule.

“I have a bad feeling,” Annabeth answered from the window where she sat and glared in their shared room.

“I’m starting to think you just feel bad all the time,” Reyna replied not looking up from her reading. “May I suggest an antibiotic?”

Annabeth harrumphed.

Reyna looked up from her table. “We could check up on them. I trust Jason has prevented himself from trying to throttle Percy Jackson.”

Annabeth smirked. “Maybe throttle is not the right adjective.”

Reyna’s eyebrow shot up all the way to her hairline. “Ms Chase do you know something I don’t?”

“Maybe.”

“Care to share it with the class?”

Annabeth beamed and blurted out. “They kissed!”

“Finally,” Reyna said. “I swear if I catch Jason lurking around the lake area again to watch Percy shirtless I’m going to lose all what’s left of my patience.”

“He does what now?” Annabeth asked face lighting up with mirth.

“Don’t tell him I told you that.”

Before Annabeth could make promises she couldn’t keep, a polite yet demanding knock came from the door.

“What?” Reyna yelled through the door.

“It’s Frank,” Frank said. “Octavian is out of the camp.”

“This day just keeps getting better and better,” Reyna mused.

“We’ll be right out!” Annabeth shouted excitedly.

\---

Leo was not kidding about the burlap sack. No sir, he was not.

“You just have that burlap sack lying around?” Piper asked as Leo came back holding his sack and waving it around.

“Yes,” Leo said. “What freak doesn’t?”

Leo always had a burlap sack lying around in case of emergencies. Emergencies like this one and he says so.

 “Weirdo,” Piper murmured under her breath.

“What?”

“I said weirdo.”

“Damn straight.”

“Just come here and get ready to put it on him when we cut him down,” Clarisse said.

“Just cut him down, woman!” Leo said.

Clarisse and Piper cut the rope. Octavian fell to the ground. Leo moved quickly and threw the burlap sack over his head.

“Hey!” said the burlap sack covered man.

“Oh, shut up,” Clarrisse said then conked him in the head.

\---

Jason and Percy were walking aimlessly through the camp with their phones out.

“So,” Percy started looking over at Jason shyly. “Um...”

“Yeah?” Jason asked also as shy. His face was already heating up just from the thought of what they did in the storage room a few hours ago. It wasn’t even that scandalous. It wouldn’t even make a schoolgirl blush.

“We’re going to have to talk about it right?” Percy asked.

“Yeah,” Jason nodded and walked to a stop. “Why is this so hard?”

Percy stopped too. “I don’t know.”

Jason and Percy looked at each other small smiles gracing their features. Percy took a step forward and Jason took another until they were a breath away from one another. Jason’s attention was absentmindedly caught on Percy’s lips.

“But,” Percy said.

“But?” Jason mimicked looking up to get distracted by Percy’s eyes. He never got this close to Percy before, in this way where feelings weren’t as confusing as before. It’s not confusing now. It’s just jumbled, unnamed, and really good.

“But, I know I don’t hate you,” Percy managed to choke out. “I mean- I like you. Is the thing.”

Jason chuckled and laced his free hand with Percy’s who squeezed back.

“I like you too,” Jason confessed and bit his lip. “This feels like it should be more complicated than it is.”

“Yeah,” Percy agreed. “Hey, maybe, we just lucked out.”

“I don’t think that’s it,” Jason said.

“Always contradicting me huh?”

“It just happens.”

“I know,” Percy was about to lean in and close the gap and Jason was about to meet him halfway.

Then Percy’s phone beeped.

“Ignore it,” Jason said inching closer.

“We have responsibilities,” Percy reminded him not moving away.

“You’re right.” Jason stepped away and laughed at Percy’s disgruntled expression. “What you said it yourself. I’m just agreeing with you. I thought you wanted that.”

“Smart ass,” Percy said under his breath.

“What about my ass?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Percy gave him a wink.

Jason flushed again but he could help but snigger. If this was what it was like to actually be on the same page as Percy Jackson then he wanted to throttle his former self for being so stubborn. Although Percy was also just as or maybe even more stubborn. He didn’t let go of his hand when Percy moved away.

Percy called Annabeth and gave her an update on what’s transpired, only the relevant things of course.

He likes how this thing between the two of them is just between the two of them for now. It left him excited and eager to find out what’s next.

\---

“Are you sure he can escape those ties?” Will asked as they looked at the limp passed out body tied to a chair with a burlap sack over his head. “And was the sack really necessary.”

“Don’t go knocking on my burlap sack,” Leo defended.

“The ties are washi tape,” Piper said. “Only weaklings couldn’t escape those ties.”

“So, Leo?” Nico asked.

“Yeah.”

“You guys are mean,” Leo said.

“What else is new?”

Jason and Percy entered Leo’s workplace were everyone was standing in a loose semi-circle around the unconscious burlap sack clad saboteur.

“Is everything ready?” Percy asked.

“Seems like it,” Will said as he surveyed the room. They scattered false evidence of fake crime conveniently in obvious places.

The unconscious Octavian was starting to gain consciousness so they scattered outside and hid in the bushes.

“I’ve always wanted to hide in the bushes,” Will admitted to Nico.

They broke off into pairs; Will with Nico, Leo with Piper, and Percy with Jason.  Clarisse hid alone claiming she would get slowed down.

They heard someone yell about a burlap sack. They heard crying. They heard a tantrum being thrown by a grown ass man. They heard someone struggling to get the washi tape ties. Then crashing. Then someone causing havoc in the shed.

Piper had to physically restrain Leo from going in there and saving his workplace from further Octavian destruction.

Then they heard maniacal laughter.

“Are you sure Octavian isn’t an actual evil villain?” Percy asked Jason.

“I’m pretty sure he is,” Jason answered.

“And you say _our_ camp is a dump,” Percy muttered under his breath.

Jason pinched Percy’s side.

“Ow.”

“Hush.”

After more stumbling in Leo’s workplace Octavian finally exited the shed his face lighting up with evil delight. God, it was so creepy. Percy said so.

Once they were all sure Octavian was out of the camp they arose from the bushes sore and itchy.

“Was there poison ivy in those bushes?” Leo asked scratching absentmindedly.

“No,” Will answered.

“Oh,” Leo said immediately seizing his scratching.

The counselors entered Leo’s workplace to inspect the damage.

Leo cried out in agony.

“MY SHED!” Leo shouted. “WHAT DID THAT HEATHEN DO?”

The chairs and tables were overturned, the shelves were on the floor, the lamps broken, and his favourite chair scratched up. It was a good thing they removed all important blue prints from the place before hand. All Octavian found were literal actual trash and the fake evidence.

“My lamps,” Leo anguished. “My chairs, oh dear god, my lamps!”

“I think we should get you back to the Big House,” Piper said trying to constrain Leo.

“Come on, big guy,” Will said. “Before you get even more hysterical.”

“I’m not hysterical!” Leo said hysterically.

“Sure you’re not,” Will soothed. He motioned everyone to help him with Leo who was in a mix of crying and tearing his hair out. “Let’s go. Come on.”

“Don’t worry Leo,” Percy said sympathetically. “We’ll have it cleaned up before you get back how about that buddy?”

Leo made an agreeable noise.

“Okay, I’m sick of this already,” Clarisse said. She picked Leo up and put him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “You and blondie take care of this mess and we’ll go back to the Big House and sleep.”

Percy felt a twinge of annoyance for Clarisse’s use of his nickname for Jason, but that was neither here or there.

“Sure,” Jason agreed quickly.

\---

Jason and Percy were fixing Leo’s workplace as best as they could given the fact that Octavian really did a number on the place.

Percy whistled. “How did one scrawny anaemic guy cause all this damage?”

“He’s small so the evil is contained,” Jason said.

“Makes sense.”

Percy corrected the table and sat on top of it. Then he noticed something.

“What’s that?” Percy asked pointing over the spilling of a tipped cabinet.

Jason was bent over one of the shelves trying to correct it and Percy did not hide the fact that he was appreciating the view until Jason stood up and Percy quickly averted his gaze.

“What’s what?” Jason asked standing up.

Percy hopped off of the table. Jason and him righted that cabinet and picked up the scattering pieces of paper flying around.

“What are these?” Jason asked examining the numbers and dates.

“It looks like a betting sheet,” Percy said. “Lots of them.”

“For what?”

“I don’t know.”

Jason and Percy continue to riffle through legitimate looking betting sheets of different dates and topics. All the dates were within the summer and spanned all the way from last year. From the looks of it there was a lot money going into this.

“Holy shit,” Percy said.

“You figure it out?”

“This bet.”

“Yeah?” Jason asked concerned with Percy’s sudden seriousness.

“It’s about us.”

“What?”

“They’ve been betting about us.”

Jason and Percy looked at each other trying to figure out what all this means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments and kudos guys really appreciate it <3
> 
> sorry for making u guys get attached to a crack fic
> 
> it will end soon probably, not


	16. Get Rich Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they do something about the bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told u this wasnt dead so to the person who said they died a little every time this didn't update hey hope ur still alive buddy
> 
> the reason why this took so long was bc i was trying to rewrite everything plus someone said something that made me go :( but then i remembered the purpose of this was literally for funsies so heyo back to fun!

Jason glared at the piece of paper his heart hammering. He wondered briefly what it all meant. What his and Percy’s budding relationship actually was. He looked back quickly on all their stolen moments and thought about the authenticity behind them. Was this all a ploy? Did Percy know about this? Was everything just a lie?  Then he pushed all those thoughts back to the recesses of his mind where they would either fester and give him an ulcer or go away on their own.

 “Did you know about this?” Jason asked sounding almost angry. To be fair he was a little angry.

“No!” Percy said wide eyed and bewildered. If Jason’s feelings weren’t so confusing right now with this new turn of events then he would have kissed him because after the past few incidents he’s found he can kiss Percy whenever he wanted. Although he wasn’t sure if he could kiss him wherever he wanted. He would though, he thinks. Previously, he would admit that he wanted to a lot. Now, he’s thinking he wants to but he shouldn’t because also he thinks he’s mad at Percy for reasons that feel a lot like betrayal.

“Jason,” Percy said seeming to have caught on to Jason’s train of thought fairly quickly. Was Jason really thinking that loud? “I swear I didn’t know about this.”

Jason looked at Percy then and was again lost in a sea of sparkly green eyes. He was weak so very very weak. But his eyes were so so pretty.

“Jason?” Percy asked worried. He put the betting sheet down and cradled Jason’s face with both hands. He’s pretty sure Percy doesn’t mean to make Jason’s knees turn to jelly and his brain to mush and his heart melt but he does so anyway. He wanted to know if he could make Percy feel the same way.

“Yeah?” Jason asked a little dreamily. Then he remembered how he was supposed to be a little bit angry. He needed to get it together. He might be losing his edge although Reyna would argue that he didn’t have an edge in the first place.

“I mean.” He shook himself from his stupor. “I believe you.”

Percy breathed out a relieved sigh. “Are you sure?”

Jason nodded. “Yes, I’m sure.” He smiled impishly. “You’re not clever enough to rig this up I’m sure.”

“There he is.” Percy grinned and then frowned at him. “And just because I was so worried about what you might’ve been thinking a second ago I’m going to let that last part go.”

“You were worried?” Jason asked all innocent eyes behind his glasses. So, maybe they were still on the same page.

Percy took his hands off Jason’s face and then flicked his nose looking at him with a bemused expression.

“That’s the last time I try to be sweet,” Percy said resolutely and turned back to the betting sheet on the desk.

“You were trying to be sweet?” Jason smiled at Percy’s back. It was an awfully nice back multiple times he tried to deny but right now what’s the point? It was a gorgeous back. Grade A. He approved wholeheartedly.

“I can feel you ogling me,” Percy said sounding choked.

“Sorry,” Jason said. “Is it making you uncomfortable?”

“Something like that.” Percy titled his head considering the betting sheet in front of him. Jason went to the spot beside Percy and looked at it too.

It has dates, amounts, and specific events that would occur on those dates and the amounts people bet on. From looking at it, it seemed that a lot of people thought they were going to kiss by the end of last summer. Well they were more optimistic about it than they were that was for sure.

“Hmm,” Jason hummed.

“What hmm?”

“So, your camp is kind of obsessed with us, huh?”

“Hold your horses there.” Percy flipped through some of the sheets and held one out. “Your camp is just as obsessed.”

“Point taken,” Jason said calmly then outraged. “I can’t believe them!” He tried to grab the paper from Percy’s hands, but he stepped out of the way.

“And it looks like they had way more money to bet.”

Jason was full on chasing Percy now. Goddamn it he was fast.

“These rich kids really got money to burn.” Percy was laughing by point.

“Percy, let me see!”

Percy stopped abruptly and they toppled together on the ground.

“Ow,” Jason said weakly.

“Yeah. You toppled over me and you say ow.”

Jason pinched him on his side.

“Ow!”

“See, now you said ow too.”

 

\---

“I’m starting to remember why I hated you so much before,” Percy said. He didn’t really mean it. He rolled onto his back when Jason finally got off him. He watched Jason stand up but didn’t move from the floor.

He smiled at Jason. “I don’t hate you now though.”

“How do you feel about me?” Jason asked.

From where he was lying Jason’s face was distorted. His glasses her giving off a strange light and his face was shadowy.

“I can’t take you seriously when you look like someone’s shadow,” he said. “A really wonky shadow.”

“Way to avoid emotional confrontations, Jackson.” Jason held a hand out and he took it.

“I like to chacha slide my way out of those when I can.” Percy smiled.

“Stop flirting with me and let’s figure something out,” Jason said plucking the sheet of paper out of his hand and heading to a table where all the other sheets were.

Percy spluttered for a second. “You’re the worst. I hope you know that.”

“I’m sorry I can’t hear you over me making sense of all of this.”

Percy wanted to understand what the hell was going on to. He thought everything with Octavian and the sabotage and the switching of councilors were messed up. Now, this betting pool. He feels a little bit guilty that he thought Jason was in on it at first. That these past few days were just a ploy to cash out. He felt extra guilty when he thought bitterly that he wouldn’t put is past him. Then he saw his face and all doubt was gone from his mind in an instant.

He was busy admiring Jason’s face to really think about making sense of it all. His musings were rudely interrupted when Jason yelled out, “REYNA IS IN ON THIS?!”

“Holy shit she is?” Percy hurried to look. This was getting better and better. “How much she bet and when?”

“Fifty bucks for the end of this summer,” Jason replied. “And another ten bucks on first kiss being a ‘hate kiss’---”

“No one bet on being egged by small children?” Percy asked innocently. “Strange.”

Jason ignored him which only made his smile wider. “She even bet that we would sleep together first before we got together officially!”

“Racy,” he murmured.

“How would she even know?!” Jason all but shrieked.

“You wouldn’t tell her you slept with me?” Percy tried to sound hurt, but he was a little too busy finding Jason’s reaction a tiny bit funny.

“Yes, Percy,” Jason droned. “I would scream to the tops of the world that you and I slept together.”

“Aww,” he cooed. Before Jason could say anything, he swooped in kiss him quickly.

“Are you going to kiss me every time you want me to shut up?”

“Not sure yet,” he grinned.

“That’s—"

Percy kissed him again. Jason took him by surprised when he deepened it. They broke apart a little breathless and Jason was definitely blushing.

“You were saying?”

“Jerk.”

“I’m definitely going to do this all the time.”

Jason turned his attention back to the papers albeit reluctantly. “There’s a lot of money going into these bets.”

“They’re really invested in other people’s love lives aren’t they?” he mused. “Wait, is our camp that boring that they use this to entertain themselves?”

“On the bright side it looks like no one is winning the bet,” Jason pointed out.

“That’s something,” Percy shrugged. “I guess.”

“Oh hey.” Jason pointed to one corner. “Someone bet that we’d kill each other first. That’s nice.”

Percy looked at Jason. “Wanna flip through all these and see who’s losing the most money?”

Jason looked back and smiled. “That’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me.”

\---

It takes them one hour to get a list of everyone who were in on the bet and the list was extensive. It was literally everyone from the tweens to all the councilors. They realized that since everyone was losing all money goes to the house. Nico was the house. Nico’s been profiting off them since last year.

“Next time I see him I’m really going to throttle the kid,” Percy said. “I can’t believe he started thi Dum Bet.”

The Dumb Bet is what they’ve starting calling it.  It wasn’t the most creative of names but it seemed to sum up the whole thing quite well.

“Annabeth I could understand,” Percy continued in his disbelief. “But Grover? Even him?”

“When were they going to tell us?” Jason asked.

“Probably when they cashed in.”

“Shouldn’t we be getting part of this since they are betting on us?”

“I don’t think that’s how it works, no.”

“You don’t want a part of this?” Percy raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I didn’t say that,” Jason conceded. “But now that we know. What do we do about it?”

Percy paused to think for a moment.

“We could burn the sheets and just wait for chaos to arise,” Percy said.

“True,” Jason agreed. “But I bet Nico has a back up somewhere on a hard drive or something.”

“We could tell them to knock it off and for Nico to return the cash.”

“That’s a possibility.” Jason nodded.

“Or we could tell the big bosses about it and get them all into trouble.”

“I don’t want that,” Jason said. “Why are you smiling like that? Do you have something?”

Percy’s grin widened. “I do, thanks for asking.”

“Are you going to tell me or what?”

“We could bet on it?” Percy suggested.

“What?” Jason was a little taken aback. “Explain.”

“Okay, before you say anything just hear me out okay?” Percy looked a little bit cautious.

“Okay.” Jason said. “I’m listening.”

“We get in on it,” Percy said calmly.

“We get in on the bet?” Jason asked.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Percy looked at him like it wasn’t the most obvious thing in the world. “Why not?”

“Because…” Jason trailed off. He tried to think of something. He really did, but he was coming up empty. It was a good thing Percy didn’t try to kiss his way into this one because it would have worked. No doubt about that.

“Okay,” Jason said. “Say we do get in on it. How?”

“We get Grover to bet on events and timelines for us and then we just you know do the thing we told him to bet on.”

“So, everyone loses but us.” Jason smiled. He could get on board with this.

“And plus with the lot being what it is now we can get rich quick.”

“I like the way you think, Jackson,” Jason said. “But how sure are you that Grover won’t just run off and tell Annabeth?”

“Oh, that’s easy we just bribe his silence with enchiladas and he’ll be good,” Percy assured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! see you next millennia! :D
> 
> it's quick short and there will be more sooner i swear
> 
> but while i have you here should i re-write this whole thing? i kind of want to a bit since the writing style i feel changed mid way any let me know thanks byeee


	17. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grover get duped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gone for so long anyway here's a chapter
> 
> also i think ive forgotten my own plot so ????
> 
> yall know why i updated

Grover was kidnapped. Well, that’s how he would tell the story of how he got locked in some random abandoned storage area they had at the camp, anyway. Grover would retell this experience with a bit more danger. A bit more edge. Maybe not the truth. At all. Because the truth was Grover was not kidnapped. He was led by the smell of enchiladas and followed it leading to his ultimate demise. He always knew his nose and love for enchiladas would lead to him to a situation like this. He knew it.

As he was wallowing in deep and depressing thoughts of how he was too young to die, and he hoped Juniper found love after him, the door opened to reveal Percy.

“Grover,” Percy greeted curtly.

“Percy?” Grover asked, bewildered. “Were you the one who locked me in here?”

“Me too,” Jason popped out of nowhere.

“This feels dangerous,” Grove said looking at the two of them. “Wait, are you two conspiring with each other?”

“Conspiring is such a strong word,” Percy said.

“But yeah, we are,” Jason continued.

Grover gasped. Could it be? He could feel his face breaking out in the widest smile.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Percy asked narrowing his eyes.

“Are you two…” Grover was so excited. “Together?”

“What does that have to do with conspiring with each other?”

“Nothing. I mean I just thought since you two were together in this abandoned area in the dark,” Grover explained. “I just assumed.”

“Well, we’re not,” Percy said.

Jason raised his eyebrows at Percy like he just said something stupid. Grover felt like he just got into the middle of a couple’s fight.

“Okay.” Percy shrugged his shoulders. “I think we kind of are? We haven’t had like an in-depth conversation yet.”

“We kissed,” Jason said.

“Yes, we kissed.”

Grover gasped again.

“But I think we’ve decided to see where this thing goes.” Percy looked at Jason with a kind of hopeful expression.

Jason looked at Percy and nodded a little, he was starting to blush. Grover thought it was the cutest thing ever.

“And you’re telling me because I’m your best friend?” Grover was going to cry. This was the best day of his life.

“No,” Percy said.

“I’m not your best friend?” Grover was heartbroken. This was a rollercoaster of emotions, suddenly.

“Wait, no. You are my best friend, but that’s not why we led you here,” Percy explained.

“Oh, speaking of where are the enchiladas?” he asked innocently.

“What?” Jason said.

“I smelled enchiladas,” Grover said. “Where are they?”

“There are no enchiladas, Grover,” Percy said.

“No, enchiladas?” Grover was heartbroken. Today was just so confusing.

“Sorry, buddy,” Percy said.

“Then why do you have me captive here?”

Percy and Jason smiled at each other. Grover would have ‘aww’-ed if it wasn’t inappropriate at the time.

“We’ve discovered something while we were cleaning out Leo’s shed,” Percy said.

“Something that really caught our interest,” Jason said.

“Was it Leo’s weird surveillance thing?”

“Wait, what do you mean weird surveillance things?” Percy asked.

“Nothing,” Grover squeaked.

“I’ll deal with that later.” Percy pinched the bridge of his nose.

Jason squeezed Percy’s shoulder reassuringly.

Percy gave Jason a quick smile and set his attention back on Grover.

Grover gulped.

“We know about the bet, Grover.”

“What bet,” Grover said automatically.

Jason took out spreadsheets detailing the very expansive bet involving the two of them and said, “This bet.”

“Oh, that bet.” Grover looked at the two head counsellors. “I know nothing about that bet.”

“So, you didn’t bet on me and Jason getting together in the middle of summer.”

“No,” Grover lied. “Although, I’m curious. When did you two have your first kiss? Just asking.”

“Do you want to know if we kissed on the second day in Camp Jupiter?” Jason asked casually.

“Yes.”

“The one you bet fifty dollars on?” Jason continued.

“Maybe.”

“We did not,” Percy answered.

“Aw, man,” Grover muttered disappointedly then realized. “Wait, now that you know about the bet we all get a refund!”

“About that,” Jason said.

“What?”

“We kidnapped you here for a reason, G-man,” Percy revealed.

Grover’s eyes widened.  “I sense bad vibes.”

“Very bad vibes,” Percy agreed. “We want you to place a bet for us.”

Grover caught on. “You want you to rig the bet.”

“We do.” Jason nodded. “We very much do.”

“Everyone’s been having fun at our expense,” Percy said. “So, we want to cash in on that.”

“Understandable.” Grover cocked his head to the side. “But what’s your end game here?”

“End game?”

“I mean. After you cash in. What’s next?”

Percy and Jason looked at each other.

“We haven’t thought about that, yet,” Percy confessed.

“What’s important now is that we rig this thing,” Jason reminded him.

“I’m all for double crossing and everything you guys have going on here.” Grover dug his crutches on the ground. “But does this place have a chair?”

“Oh shit. Sorry, buddy. I got you.” Percy got a chair from behind some gnarly looking boxes.

Grover sat down. “Thanks, Perce.”

“No problem.” Percy smiled. “Now, back to the thing.”

“Right.”

“Will you do it?”

“I have a choice?”

“You do not.”

“Kinda figured.” Grover shrugged. “Tell me what I have to do.”

Grover was resigned to his fate.

“All you have to do is bet on the dates and milestones we tell you,” Jason explained.

“And we get all the winnings,” Percy said.

“Wait. All of it? Like every single one?”

“Fine, you get like twenty-bucks.”

“Boo.”

“And I’ll buy you enchiladas.”

“That’s what I’m talking about!”

Percy turned to Jason. “See, told you enchiladas was the way to do it.”

Jason smiled. “Yeah, but I was asking you why we had to lure him in here.”

“He likes to be dramatic,” Grover told Jason.

“Yeah. I noticed.”

\---

After Percy and Jason explained to Grover their whole plan Jason went to help Piper with drying the kids’ clay sculptures. When they were alone Grover smirked at Percy.

“What?”

“You know what.”

“No,” Percy said. “I don’t.”

“You have a type,” Grover said slyly.

Percy scoffed. “I do not.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No—”

“Yes,” Grover interrupted. “Your type is tall and blond.”

“That’s preposterous and untrue.”

“Oh, really.”

“Really.”

“Okay.” Grover started listing Percy’s exes. “How about Annabeth, Calypso, Luke—”

“First of all, Calypso was not blonde. She had light brown hair at best,” Percy defended himself. “And second, Rachel wasn’t blonde.”

“You weren’t really girlfriend-boyfriend with Rachel were you,” Grover rebutted.

Percy glared at him, but Grover just smiled knowing that he has won.

“Fine. I guess I have a type,” Percy grumbled.

“Ha!” Grover was victorious!

“Don’t tell Jason that.”

“Ooh. Haven’t had the exes talk yet. Gotcha.”

Percy shook his head as Grover did finger guns at him.

 

\---

 

That evening Percy went to Jason’s room to talk. He honestly went to Jason’s room to talk first. He wanted to have a conversation. How they ended up making out in Jason’s bed was beyond him. He wasn’t complaining though. He would never complain.

When they parted to breathe he told Jason exactly that.

“I came here to talk to you,” Percy puffed. “Not, you know, make out.”

“You don’t want to make out?” Jason asked, also winded.

“I do,” Percy reassured. “I love making out with you.”

“Aw.”

“Shut up.”

Jason laughed and kissed him quickly. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Us?”

“You wanted to talk about us.” Jason moved to sit up disentangling himself from Percy.

Percy didn’t want to be away from Jason but agreed that it was necessary if they were to hold a conversation.

“Look, I really like you,” Percy started and quickly regretted his choice of words when he saw Jason’s face fell.

“Oh, no no no no. Babe, it’s not what you think,” Percy said immediately on the mend. “I mean I really like you and I want us to keep doing this.”

Jason looked at him confused. “I thought we’ve already established that.”

“We did.”

“So, what do you mean?”

“I mean. I want us to keep seeing each other.”

Jason blinked at him.

“Even after the summer.”

Jason kept staring.

“To see where this goes.”

When Jason didn’t say anything, Percy thought he’d just messed everything up. Then Jason kissed him hard and fast and all thought ran speedily away from Percy’s head.

Percy pulled away this time. “Wait, does that mean you agree?”

“That means I one hundred percent agree.”

“Oh,” Percy breathed. “Good.”

“Yeah.”

They rested their heads against each other for a moment smiling at each other.

 

\---

 

On the other side of the lake Annabeth and Reyna were hatching out a plan to catch Octavian and Luke.

“A basketball game,” Annabeth suggested.

“No.” Reyna shot it down.

“Well, do you have any ideas?”

“An inter-camp water sports competition,” Reyna answered simply.

Annabeth was about to retort when she nodded and said, “That’s a pretty good idea.”

“I know.”

“So, how are we going to lure Octavian and Luke to sabotage it?”

Reyna slumped. “No idea.”

Annabeth sighed and plopped down on the desk. “We have meet at this for hours!”

“Who knew thinking of a plan to sabotage some saboteurs was so hard.”

“Do you think the boys are thinking of plans?”

Reyna and Annabeth looked at each other. They laughed.

“Can you imagine?” Annabeth chuckled.

“No, I cannot,” Reyna snorted.

“How about a play!”

“A what?”

“A play!”

Reyna shot up. “Yes! A play!”

“Jason and I go back to our own camps,” Annabeth said.

“Then we announce that for the mid-summer activities we will stage a play that will be camp-wide,” Reyna continued. “Coincidentally, you’ll be doing that as well.”

“We’ll send out fake invitations to parents,” Annabeth followed Reyna’s train of thought.

“So, we could fool them into thinking this was bigger than it actually was.”

“We fool them into thinking this play thing is another competition between camps.”

“It would be easier for them to come in and ruin them because of the very nature of these productions.”

“Then we catch them read handed!” Annabeth said.

“Yes!”

In all the excitement Annabeth and Reyna hugged tightly.

“You’re brilliant!” Annabeth complimented Reyna still not letting go.

“Thank you,” Reyna said. “So are you.”

Reyna and Annabeth spent a moment too long locked in each other’s gazes and when they realized that they awkwardly separated.

Reyna cleared her throat. “We must inform the others.”

“Yes.” Annabeth nodded vigorously. “We definitely should do that.”

Annabeth and Reyna smiled shyly at each other and refused to meet each other’s eye for the rest of the evening. Everyone noticed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys im dying here so if u wanna comment or talk abt the fic on my tumblr that'd be gr8

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
